


The offer

by A_D_P



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Chat Noir will have their fair share of love and hugs, Adrien is used to be friends deprived, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone seems to cry and love here, F/M, Familial Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is still a awful father figure, I'm diving deep into psychology, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette is so done with Gabriel shit, Marinette parents are awesome, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Nathalie know which battles are worthing the fights, Nathalie really try to help, Swearing, Writing Marinette as both a kick-ass and a clumsy shy person, coping mechanisms in general, fluff fluff fluff, l will read your comments and adapt the story to them if there are valid points, many cliffhangers, no more secrets, sometimes I just need to laugh at Gabriel Agreste, taking care, that scarf Marinette made, this serie was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: Marinette lacked sleep, so of course, she forgot her sketchbook at school. Adrien finds it and takes a look by curiosity. He knows that his friend wants to become a fashion designer and he’d like to help, thinking that perhaps, it would make her less uneasy around him if he was trying to take a little friendly step toward her. Plus, it would be a great occasion to talk to his father! He shows the designs, his father made an unfair offer to Marinette, so she refuses it. What would the sequels be?





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 17h30 when she heard the message and 17h55 when she sat in front of Gabriel Agreste. At 18h15, she was making her choice. 

— Adrien understands the reason and the need for sacrifices. 

The holder Agreste’s voice was cold and almost clinic. Marinette knew what she had to do the second she understood how heartless the man in front of her really was.

— So do I. And this is why I must decline your offer, sir. 

She leaves before Gabriel Agreste told her so, ran through the hall and slammed the grand door, breaking all the Agreste’s household rules in less than two minutes. She usually wasn’t one to run, but that time, she couldn’t find it in herself to be Ladybug fighting Gabriel Agreste like if he was one more akuma. If she had listened to her alter ego self, she would have gone back to the mansion, ran into Adrien’s room and took him in her arms, ensuring him she was going nowhere without him. But the fear and her anger were too much to handle for both of them for now. For now, she wasn’t Ladybug, she was her weaker alter ego and she was running back home. As her mind was running as fast as her legs to take her away from the mansion, the girl was replaying the conversation. Endlessly, she was recalling the cold tone of the older Agreste, the aching surprise that had made her drop her sketchbook, the easy way Gabriel Agreste had handle her the papers. In the blink of the eye, this option was destroyed like a house of card; she knew she would never work for this man. Could she even call him a man after that? In her mind, he was an insensitive monster, a complete dick, and suddenly, the weight of all Adrien had suffered to the hands of his father was something she could understand better for a few seconds. He was so eager to be loved by him, so kind-hearted and so gentle and she just truly begun to really understand why. He wanted no one to be broken like he was, alone, not appreciated…She needed to tell someone, she needed to calm down…She needed Alya. Back in her room, she nervously called her best friend, unable to contain herself, unaware of the presence of a certain cat on her balcony. As soon as Alya heard the voice of her best friend, she knew that something was very very very wrong. 

— Girl, I’ve never seen you so angry! I’m worried, Mari. Do you want me to come in? You need to calm down before an akuma could….

Marinette had no intention to be akumatised, so she didn’t let Alya finish her sentence. She was Ladybug, for goodness sake! Once her frustration would be in check, she would deal with what to do, but for now, she just needed to be angry and to let it out!

— I absolutely refuse to be akumatised over a popular total jerk’s cold-heartedness! This man is a pain in the ass! No, actually, it’s even worse than that! Chloé is a pain in the ass, but for him, I got a better description! He’s the Titanic’s iceberg. That’s it. 

He blinked, totally taken aback by his princess’ statement. Chat stared at her, confused and without a single clue of what could have affected her this way. Of who was responsible for that state of mind of her. She couldn’t be angry that after finding her sketchbook forgotten at school, his curiosity got the best of him and he took a look at it? She was always so shy around him that he never got, like Alya, the privilege to take a look at each of her creation. He couldn’t have done otherwise than to take a look, be impressed and be amazed by her talent. Knowing what her dream was, he knew he had to show them to his father. Perhaps that it would help her to be less shy around him as Adrien if he was going to take a little friendly step toward her. Her designs would give him a way to help his princess and an opportunity to talk to his father at the same time. It was the perfect plan! But now, worried about what she could be thinking, he just kept listening, hoping, praying that he did the fine thing.

— What happened, Mari? Tell me everything, all the dets. 

Alya was in her reporter mode and Chat couldn’t be more grateful for it than he was at that very moment, because he was lost, worried and pretty sure that he, or at least his civilian form, was potentially going to be killed by Marinette. Luckily for him, he was not to be confused for long, because Marinette began her story a few seconds after.

—Okay. You know, at first, I was totally wondering if that was a dream but no! So I ran there, nearly lost my breath, and…  
   
Her hands became fists, her angriness coming back in forth, striking again like thunder. Adrien has seen Marinette angry before. Angry about Chloé’s behavior, over a shocking and unfair situation or angry about herself because she was feeling unable to do something, angry… but never like this. Alya was right: there was something in Marinette’s mood that was scary and sharp as a knife and almost…dark. She was turning around in her room like if moving could keep her to slap or strangle someone, her hands and arms moving expressively, but in such harsh way. The fury in her eyes could have reduced things to ashes. His princess was so angry that for the first time he met her, he was afraid. Afraid to be the cause of her grief. Afraid that she might become akumatised, afraid he would have to fight her, afraid to be unable to stop her because he was caring too much for her. 

—I entered the office of one of the most powerful names of the industry in which I want to work in the future. At first, for sure, he was cold, but polite and all, asking me to take a seat and telling me that I was a talented person. He told me that he knew of my work and was approving it. He even proposed me an internship in his company! I was kinda in heaven, you know?

— I can picture it. 

The cat-like hero was able to do so too, so her little laugh, that came out as a little shaky bitter-sweet thing, surprised both Chat and Alya.

—At that moment, I could have kissed Adrien senseless without even a second thought for making one of my most precious and important dream come true this way…He sacrificed the little time he had with his father, he gave it to me, so I could have the chance to ear his comments about my work myself personally. He barely see him, but he gave up that time for me without even thinking twice, knowing how much it was meaning for me. I could never repay that. 

If his heart had previously skipped a beat at the idea of her kissing him senseless, it was nothing compared to what hearing her talk about him was doing to his already fast heartbeat. The affection in her voice was something Chat haven’t expected. The boy was unprepared for the sincere tenderness she had let him see in her words. When she was talking about his alter ego, her expression was softening, her voice warmer, her moves less frantic… She was caring for him! Just as much as he cared for her…and he was beginning to understand it. No matter how uneasy, messy and stuttering she was looking to be around him, she cared! And for both side of him. With and without the mask, doing what even Ladybug never did. He must have known better; his happiness was utterly crushed when he saw the look in his princess’ eyes and the way her shoulders were tensed as she spoke again. She was trembling of anger. 

—But then, Mr.Agreste had talked about conditions. Which is normal after all, there’s contract and papers, but those…Those conditions… were not what I was expecting. I should seriously have punched him: being the best designer ever don’t give the right to be a controlling insensitive asshole! Back there, I was very polite and civilized and gosh, I regret to have not had enough of a backbone to properly tell him to go fuck himself! If I say all that happened out loud, I swear that I…I’ll end up wanting to punch something and imagining that I kick his ass or his face! 

— It could always help, but jeez, Mari, please, tell me what happened after. You entered the office and then he made you a proposition. What was it? You burn in so much anger that I can literally feel it on my own skin… What was it that he was asking?

She took a deep breath, trying not to yell again in frustration, but it was hard and the more she was trying, the more she was able to picture clearly Adrien’s father’s face when he told her what he was expecting. For once, her artistic memory was a goddamn problem! Every detail of the perfect Agreste outfit, the stern voice and the sharp look of her no longer favorite designer was bubbling back in a wave of flashing memories. It had taken her all that time to see what was truly the family life of the Adrien he was showing to the world. Now, she was understanding why Nino had become the Bubbler after meeting Adrien’s father for the first time. She had understood why Adrien was glad to go out of his house. There was no home there, no family. Only an iceberg in a cold building. I wonder how Adrien could have been strong enough not to become mean and envious with such a life…Alya’s question needed an answer and at the thought of Adrien, she was able to feel steady enough to give it to her best friend. 

— In order to get what he called « my undoubtable talent » being part of his company, all I had to do was…

It was hard to let the words slip out because it was making them more real. They had hit the air in the office sooner that evening, but until she repeats them to Alya, she could always try to convince herself that she had had a bad dream, that she would wake up in the morning, only to find it was a nightmare. The reality gave her a shot in the soul as she tried to wash away the need to destroy something. 

—In order to become part of the Agreste’s fucking company, the living iceberg asked me to… to call out whatever my relationship with Adrien is! To freaking stay away, damn it! 

She had screamed the last part. There was a short silence, and then Alya made the shocking resume that Marinette had tried to do without breaking something or punching someone. 

—You had to choose between… 

—Basically, Adrien or my dream, yes.

Marinette’s voice was the voice of an angry lioness…The shock in Alya’s voice was reflecting exactly the one Adrien was feeling, but the ladyblogger got to say what the boy in black leather was secretly thinking. 

— Holy shit! Mari…

There were a few seconds of silence. It was a heavy one. Somehow, Marinette’s breath, that was trying to remain more composed and calm, was the only thing that was preventing the boy under his mask to fall apart more than he already was. His heart was broken in a million of shattered pieces and he was trying not to sob. The chance of his princess’ life. I lost her for sure. As she stared at her phone, what he saw in her fierce eye was more than just a stunning determination, there was temper as well. For once, she would have given a lot to have Chat’s cataclysm. Just for a second, just to « unluckily »  freaking destroy Adrien’s dad desk and important papers. Marinette was rarely more than pissed off, but that was it: Gabriel Agreste had pushed just the right button for her to make her want to just…But then, she recalled the face her ex-idol had made when she gave him the only answer he wasn’t expecting. 

— I told him no. 

Suddenly, she was a storm, making the pink room too small and his heavy heart beating faster. All he was able to think what that he surely not heard well. 

— You did?!

There were surprise and pride in Alya’s voice…and confusion and hope in Chat’s heart. Marinette was more determinate than ever as she went on, conviction fuelling her voice. 

—I DID! An absolute no. And I’ll do it again if needed! I still want to be a professional fashion designer, but I won’t let a harsh jerk make me hurt Adrien to do so. No way! If Gabriel Agreste is not willing to help me make my dream of becoming a fashion designer come true, someone else will. And the day it will happen, I’ll look at Adrien’s father straight in the death of the eyes and tell him that even without his help, I succeed, my friends—his son being part of them—and my family by my side. And then I’ll have enough of a backbone to tell him to go fuck himself. 

His empty lungs and constricted chest made his legs felt like if they were unable to support him any longer. He could have died from this. Princess…You choose me…the socially awkward me, the broken, restricted, alone me, over your most precious dream? Princess…

— That’s the spirit, girl! Don't let go of your dream for a jerk!

— Thanks, Alya. I think I’m fine now…

— You sure?

She sat on her bed, relieved. 

— Now I’m just exhausted… and I…I just…I just don’t want Adrien to find out. He’s already stressed and hurt enough.

It was so Marinette to do something like that, but Alya could not help but wonder a little.

— So you’ll do like with the scarf? 

The scarf? What scarf? If Chat was confused before, then now he was totally lost. 

Marinette took out her pajama and put it on, so Chat looked somewhere else. He was a cat, but not a peeping tomcat. When he looked back in her room, she was sleepily landing on her bed, still clutching her phone tightly, but calmer. 

— Yes. Low profile, not a word about this and keeping him the happiest I can manage. I signed it though…I just hope he didn’t found out; he was so happy to think it was his father’s birthday gift!

My…father’s scarf…is from Marinette ?! Oddly, it was making more sense. His father had never been the warming type and this scarf was reassuring, without a doubt. Too much to have come from him, he understood. Whenever he felt down, Adrien knew he could count on that particular piece of clothing to make him feel better. The warm fabric was soft like a caress against the skin, the scarf was hand-made knitted and the color was his favorite: who could have thought about him so much, worrying about small details like this? Certainly not his uncaring cold and reserved father, the one that was treating him as less than an employee. Only Marinette could have. Only her was caring enough, patient, thoughtful enough to head made a scarf like the one he received. I’m an idiot to have even consider that it could come from him. Princess, all you did for me…I can’t even give you something in return! And why all those secrets? Why didn’t you tell me?! Alya, bless her, asked the same question that running in circle into his all but peaceful mind.

— Why haven’t you told him?

— You saw the look in his face when he was saying whom it was coming from? How could I ever think of taking that happiness away from him?

That sentence took the hero’s breath out of him. She…made the scarf…and she said nothing…to keep him happy? What kind of angel was Marinette Dupain-Cheng? 

— But girl, he’ll need to know one day or another. For both the scarf and the offer you just refused today. 

— I know. 

She sighed and looked at a photo of the four friends, carefully caressing Adrien’s cheek. The tenderness of the gesture hasn't escaped the eyes of the boy under the mask and he wanted so hard to knock at her window and hold her! But he stood outside and tried to keep both his heart and minds in check. Secret identity would have made it too hard to explain anyway and it was bruising his heart a little more.

— But he has enough on his mind for now already. 

It was Alya’s turn to sight. Adrien imagined the concerned face she must have been doing and felt like if he was going to vomit. All those secrets and restrictions…just for the sake of a boy who wasn’t even a good friend to them…

— If you say so, girl, if you say so… Just take care, okay? I don’t want you akumatised or heartbroken. 

Marinette knew that her best-friend’s fears were reasonable, so she just a little grumpily albeit kindly answered her.

— I’ll be okay now, Al. You’re the best. I’m drained, I’ll go to sleep now…See you tomorrow, you’re the best. Bye. 

She closed the lights as the black cat was vaulting away with his baton, feeling like a fool. I don’t deserve her. Chat Noir ran away, tears in his eyes and heartbroken. You wanted to protect me so much, princess, even my civilian self…even if I failed to keep you safe many time…and as a friend, I've hurt you and let you down... What should I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien took a hard decision. Chat Noir being still able to visit his princess, Adrien just has to let go of his friend in order to give her her dream...but she strongly disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to thanks everybody for the kudos !!! I'm glad to see that my work is enjoyed! As always, comments will be gladly read and answered. 
> 
> Speaking of that, I'd like to dedicate this second chapter to gajer_1226 as a special thanks for being the first one to comment on this series with so much enthusiasm... and to Caigdimo: here's the first hug for Adrien. He will have more next chapter and Chat will probably have his in chapter 3 or 4 too :) 
> 
> P.S: Chapter three will be coming shortly, but I still have a lot to work on before the next update. If you like the series, don't worry, I'll continue it.

Luckily, the next day, Adrien had not been coming to school due to various photo shoots, so Marinette had enough time to prepare herself to protect one more secret. Before going to sleep, Marinette had talked with Tikki and gone to sleep the heart lighter, but a little more time to figure out what her plan would be was perfect. When the last bell had rung, taking care not to forget her sketchbook again, she had come to her favorite bench. It was in the park near the bakery and it was one of the best places to design a little, alone and free of mind, hoping that it could help her to clear her mind, but all she could do was to remember Gabriel’s stupid proposition. The offer had been such a… But no, she was not going to think about it. She scratched the first drawing and took a new page. Her determination to fill it of her creations was stopped when someone hesitantly called her name. 

She could recognize it everywhere: it was Adrien’s voice and her heart skipped a beat, but she put aside her sketchbook and put on her best everyday smile…Only to lost it when she saw him walking in her direction, the blue scarf she had made around his neck and some dark spots under his eyes. The sunshine child he had always seemed to be was no longer there: the boy in front of her was pale like the first winter snow and it surely was not because of a photoshoot make-up. 

The night before, when he had reached his room, on the verge of tears, he had de-transformed and buried his face in the scarf she had made, searching for her scent in the wool and slowly tracing her stitched signature. The curvy letters were like Marinette: not made to be flashy, but delicate albeit strong enough to work with the knitted material without damaging it. Again, all the thoughtfulness of the gift assaulted him. She had taken of her time to make him this herself. She had worked hard for the knitting to be perfectly done… Not even wanting credit for it so he could… Marinette was deserving more than him, his broken pieces and his weak friendship. No matter how much Plagg had tried to cheer his chosen up, even proposing him to share a piece of his beloved camember, Adrien was still unable to think of another person to blame for this than him, the stupid moron that had shown her designs to someone horrible enough to play her like this. He was unable to find it in him to forgive himself and wanting to be swallowed deep into the earth, just disappear, vanish in the air on purpose. After not sleeping the entire night, the only thing he was able to think was how he failed her. How his need to help her had forced her to make a choice for her future that she was surely regretting already…or that she was more likely to regret very soon. Not a lot of people were staying around him for long when he was out of his model self. Out of the image of the perfect Agreste heir…and he’d give anything to keep those one close to him or to see them happy. But to see her happy, he was afraid of what he needed to let go of, at least as Adrien. The boy could always have time with her as Chat, be there under the mask, so that’s why he took a decision: he was going to let her go, to tell her that if she wanted to walk away, she could if this was the way to keeper happy…But the boy needed to tell her something first. His heart was painfully aching and he was scared, but… 

— I…I’m sorry. 

He seems close to break apart, so vulnerable, a lost boy in a word too cold for him to apprehend. Heart still painfully aching and an unconvincing fake smile adorning his lips, Adrien was frozen like a statue in front of Marinette, who, for once, knew she wouldn’t stutter. At that very moment, he was no longer the popular model, well loved by the cameras and worshiped by a vast public. No one to be put on a pedestal, no one to pretend. Her eyes were seeing right through him for the first time since he gave her his umbrella. Except that this time, it was not the genuine and shy but absolutely open and real smile he was giving her. It had absolutely nothing to do with it. At that very moment, what was appearing on his face was…an exhausted, dejected look that hurt her right like a hit in the gut. Shoulders tensed and fingers playing with the hem of his scarf, this Adrien was looking empty. 

— Adrien…

His name. Just his name had escaped her lips, but the gentleness and the worry in the girl’s voice were enough to touch him, just like the night before. When was the last time someone had say his name the way she did? His father had been asking him, with a cold tone and not a care in the world for what he wanted or needed himself, to be the perfect son and model, always smiling and pretending, but not giving him even the smallest glance…but Marinette…she had stood up for him. Gave up on one of her most precious dream for him. The stern, boring, socially awkward him. The one who haven’t been able to tell from whom really was the scarf, the one who was standing in front of her like an idiot, unable to clearly express everything he wanted her to know, to tense to even sit down with her, even though she was taking her things away to give him some space and gestured for him to take a sit by her side. Seeing he wouldn’t move a muscle, she looked at him with her most compassionate expression. 

— Please…Tell me what’s wrong, Adrien.

What’s wrong ?! You stabbed your own future yourself, Marinette! For me. And I don’t deserve it…I don’t deserve you, I can do nothing! But you…you dropped everything for me. How am I supposed to accept that? This is what he wanted to scream. He wasn’t supposed to know and she was trying to protect him…Again. His hands were clammy, his throat tightened by her words and he was trying to find enough strength in himself to let his words come out. But it turns out that he was only able to whisper the same words again and again.

— I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.  

Before he could cover his face with his hands in shame, she calmly took his fingers, surprising them both more than they were already. She truly was puzzled by his behavior. He could not know about his father’s attempt to take her away from him, he did nothing at school to hurt her… So what was the problem? There was only one way to find out. 

— What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong. 

Nothing wrong? The hands she was still holding were becoming two fists. Nothing wrong ?! For Adrien, this was a lie. She was lying to him…because of him…even if she hated to lie… Secrets can be so heavy! As both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste, he knew exactly how it felt better than most people and didn’t wanted to be a burden to her, a reason to be sad or angry or forced to fake. He knew those obligations too well to wish them to the sweetest, kindest person he was around, so he let the truth pass his lips, ashamed. 

— The…my…father’s offer… 

She was surprised to say the least, but she was not one to lie if she was able not to. Adrien knew god knows how, but there was no way she could deny what had happened if he already knew. 

— How did you found out? 

Her friend’s stern look was not helping her to figure out the answer to her question, but it was enough to worry her. 

— It’s…not important how I found out. You shouldn’t sacrifice your dream for me…You could just go back…and say you changed your mind…I’d understand, you know. 

He squeezed her hands as if to say goodbye before releasing them and taking a step back, which made Marinette jump out of her own skin. The worst of it was that he was believing what he was saying ! He was thinking she would let him go just like that! This was out of question. Adrien needed a friend and she wanted to be there for him and she would, or she wasn’t Ladybug! If the youngest Agreste was to refrain her to hold his piano fingers by taking them away, she would be content with his broad shoulders instead, there was no way he was taking her out of the melody. If he was to try to walk away, she was going to show him that she was able to follow, that she was choosing it. 

— Adrien. I won’t let him use me to hurt you. Not now and not at any other time.

Her tone was as firm albeit gentle as the hold she was having on him. Under her hands, Adrien could make himself believe that if he closed his eyes, the entire situation with his father could be someone else’s mistake so that her warm friendship was well placed, but it was not the case. He was the one guilty of stupidity, so no, he was not deserving this level of selfishness from her. 

— It’s because of me that you are in this situation…. 

What would it be taking for him to wake up?! Marinette loved that boy to the sky and back, but damn, she was done with that denigrative shit he was coming up with. She knew who to blame for it and for the second time in two days, she wished to be able to use her partner’s cataclysm to destroy Gabriel Agreste’s empire, to tie him with her yo-yo, hanging on the Eiffel tower until he would promise to take better care of Adrien! Enough was enough!

— SHIT, Adrien! Why do you always assume that everything is your fault ?! What did he do to you? 

Her outburst was something he was totally taken aback by, but when her voice dropped to a concerned tone when she asked her second question, the sudden change remembered him of how his princess had acted the night before. Such fierceness in a tiny girl and this was on his account. 

— You wanted to help a friend, so you did what you could in order to give me a chance to meet with my idol! You couldn’t have planned that your father was going to act that way! 

He knew he should have. A pang of culpability hit him at the thought. After all, Gabriel Agreste never wanted him to have friends, to go out of the mansion or to have relationships that were not useful for the business. But Adrien had hoped that since Marinette was related to fashion in a way his father could understand, it would be easier for them to kinda connect. How wrong he had been! The raven-haired girl saw the sadness grow in his green eyes like a disease and felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to protect him, to help him. The girl was dying to tell him, to show him, that he wasn’t the one who should take the blame on his shoulders. That it wasn’t his fault if his father was a damn iceberg! She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she had to fight for him, to see him so not composed or the fact that he needed her to do something that gave her the spontaneous bravery to hold his sobbing frame against her, taking him in a warm embrace. He was so tensed that he was shaking and the cotton of his jacket under her palm was cold.

The boy was helpless. After what I’ve done, after what I…I destroyed, she’s holding me…She’s the one who should be crying and comforted, but…Suddenly, it was too much. He didn’t care anymore, he couldn’t just bottle his feelings. No, not anymore. She was keeping him against her with one hand on his back, her hold on him tight and strong. How long has she wanted to do that! Her curious fingers got lost in his soft hair, feeling the blond locks dancing under her touch…and she sighed. As much as she had dreamed many time of a moment like this with him, intimate and close, she wished she could just erase everything that was hurting him. If a hug was not enough to do so, she would find another way. 

Words were useless as she let him nuzzling her shoulder, denying the rest of the world, hiding his nose in the crook of her neck just to feel closer to her. Marinette was able to feel his hands trembling while he was holding her back for dear life as if she was about to vanish in a near second. She didn’t give a damn about how wet of his tears her shirt was going to be. She didn’t care the slightest what people who could see them would say. At that very moment, Hawkmoth could appear and try to tell her who he was, Chat could dance naked in front of her with only a mask to tease her, Chloé could become the mayor herself and Alya could assure her she knew she was Ladybug and scream the hell out about it, and fuck, she would just keep her attention on the boy in her arms. He was human, he was hurt… And he was craving for the gentle touch she was giving him, craving contact. He had been kept apart of warmth, feelings, and comfort for too long and she was needing to give him those, to keep him close, to tell him that everything would be all right, that she was going to be there for him, but he didn’t give her the time to as he goes out of her arms.

— Marinette, I’m sorry, so sorry. I don’t…deserve someone like you and I’m sorry for not being a better friend, I should have… 

She put a single finger to his lips, letting her forehead resting on his. She didn’t want to ear the boy she was in love with talk badly about himself or try to push himself down when she knew how kind and generous he was. Not even over her dead body! Being stubborn and determinated needed to serve a purpose and it was going to right at that minute. 

— Adrien. Please, look at me. 

His watery green eyes were filled with a pang of poignant guilt, his hair was a mess and he was still trembling. The tears on his cheeks wouldn’t stop. If it had been everybody else that was asking to look at them in the eyes so they can see him like this, he would have looked away, turned his head and his back…but this was Marinette. His princess, the one who sacrificed her dream for him. If the price for him to pay was to let her see how much of a failure he was, he would do it. The girl was looking at him, a soft fire dancing in her eyes. In one look, she had given him more tenderness than he could have hoped for. There were many things that the designer wanted Adrien to know, and she needed him to look at her in the eyes so he could see how true it all was. Breathing out, she cupped his cheeks in her palms, holding his shocked face gently. 

—It’s not your fault. You have shown my design to your father to help me, not to hurt me. Nothing of this is your fault. Am I angry? 

She lightly stroked his cheeks with her thumb. Her smile was confusing him…

— Yes but not with you, Adrien. Am I deceived? Sure! But it’s not your fault. Your father being a dick should never be considered your fault! I knew what I was doing when I declined the offer. Do you understand, Adrien? 

Her gentle touch against his skin was unbearably careful and gentle…almost tender… It was what the perfect model Adrien Agreste couldn’t ask at home. She was giving it to him freely. 

— But…I failed…I failed to give you what I should have… and now…Now I’m being so weak and selfish…I don’t…want to go back there…I can’t…I just… 

She could have laugh. She could have pushed him away. She could have felt a growing disdain toward him or pity him. She could have looked at him with anger or disgust and he would have understood. He was looking at himself with such hardness that he was expecting her to do so too. But she didn’t. Instead, she kissed his forehead and held out her hand to him. 

— Then you won’t have to. Come with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions, go ahead, I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> I still don't know how long this series will be, but I'd like to try to take requests for a few fanfictions about Miraculous Ladybug Fandom, just to try it. 
> 
> See you next chapter (that should be updated soon) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Marinette's house, a gift (this one is in a well-wrapped box, the next one is not something you can put into a package) and some more fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Just before we begin, I just wanted to say a few things: 
> 
> First, I'm back to classes, I'll have less time to write, but I'll try to update as much and as soon as possible. This chapter is a shorter one, the next will probably be about that length too. 
> 
> Second, I confirm that there will be a reveal in the last chapter, but don't worry, Chat nor than Adrien will be heartbroken: I'll take care of them. More hugs to come. No angst, I'm not in the mood for angst. 
> 
> And finally...What do you think so far about the series? I hope you like it as much as some of you liked the first chapter!

Never as his civilian self, Adrien had been more willing to reach for a hand. A warm feeling in his chest arises when she intertwined their fingers and began to walk, dragging him gently. He had no idea where she was taking him but he could not give a damn about it; he was too positively shocked to do otherwise than to fallow his princess until they reached their destination. He knew he would hear about it when he would have to face his angry father, but at that moment, it was the last thing on his mind. There was a more important thing he needed to think about: like the girl’s palm in his, like the fact that she was taking him somewhere that would not be the cold lonely mansion, even if just for a while. 

She had held his hand even when they reached the bakery’s door. To her parents, she promised an explanation of the situation later, and to Adrien’s hand, she gave a reassuring squeeze and a smile that was pretty similar to the one she was giving Chat Noir when he was visiting with his mask on. That small detail was not lost on Adrien. She was his princess all the way now, not the shy awkward around him friend he was used to and it was warming his heart. They got in her room, her incredibly pink room, and between her designs, the tone of material she was efficiently taking care of while excusing herself for the mess that was there and the knowledge of what she had given up for him, he felt self-conscientious. Against his skin, his father’s designed clothes were making him feel like a hypocrite traitor for wearing them in her room of all places. He rubbed his neck nervously.

— I wish I could wear something my father didn’t design… 

It was barely above a whisper, it wasn’t even meant to be heard, but she did and knew exactly what to do. It was not planned and she blamed herself not to have thought about it before, but thankfully, she had an idea. 

— Wait a second… 

Letting the confused boy in the middle of her room, she sprinted until she reached the closet in which she was storing her special projects: those she was making for birthdays, party, holidays and other special occasions. She opened the doors with enthusiasm and was searching in her closet, a mix between a bright smile and a frown of concentration never going away from her face. Being ready for Christmas in advance was a blessing, sometimes! She just needed to find it and….there!

— Got it!

She looked at him with a victorious smile while handing him a well-wrapped rectangular box. 

— Here. I don’t have many designs for men, but… this one was for you anyway. For Christmas. 

Her friend looked at her than at the package than to her again as she waited for him to take it.

— You…made me…a Christmas gift? 

His surprised green orbs were staring at her as if suddenly, he was a kid that had learned that his extra-good behavior had given him the right to find his most precious wish under the tree. Yes, that year, Christmas was early and she couldn’t be happier. She wanted to dance and scream and cheer, but tried to keep her excitement under control and simply nodded. 

— And I’ll need to do a second one now that this one will no longer be a surprise…but open this one first!

There were a few things Adrien was not receiving often; thoughtful gifts being included in that category. The boy would never complain, but he often sees other people of the class with things she made and gave them. Alya was the one receiving the most of what their friends like to call «a Marinette original», but Adrien assumed that it was easier to do a dress, a shirt or a vest for Alya than to try to get one for Nino or for him. Now, the boy understood how much his last theory was to be proven wrong because he knew that under the well-wrapped package was something for him and for him only to wear. It was not something to model. It was going to be a personalized and hand-made especially for him kind of gifts and he would cherish it no matter what it was that he would discover under the Christmas paper. She was coming to his rescue, again. Again and again and again… Adrien had once called her an « everyday Ladybug » and really, she was. No polka-dotted suit or yo-yo, no old magic… But he still had already lost count of the Lucky Charms she had thrown at him out of sheer kindness and friendship. And what did he exactly did for her? Nothing… 

Oh no, not again! It was so written in his face… Marinette was having a hard time considering that Adrien could be like an open book to her, but she was experimenting it first hand at the very moment, so before he could even protest something in his well-behaved and guilty way, she placed the box covered in wrapping paper in his hands and closed his fingers around it. There was no way she was letting him protest in any way, not now that she knew more about him. Not when she could help him, even if just a little. 

— This was supposed to be your Christmas gift, Adrien, so just throw the conventions by the window and open it!

So long. She had wanted for so long to gift him something she had made and being actually able to tell him that! To see him wear one of her design, a happy look on his face was a daydream vision she often had. She only hoped she was a few seconds away to see it for real… Her bright smile was so warm and her eyes were sparkling nervously, she looked so excited and so hopeful… How could he deceive or deny her by not opening his present? Well, he couldn’t, so he took off the paper that was covering the rather large box. When he opened it, a sweater coming to view was waiting for his skin to make a first soft contact with the material, but his awe for the piece of clothing in front of him was too great to touch the gift immediately…it still could have been a dream… The knitted sweater was a darker shade of blue than the scarf she had made him, but there was a beautiful pattern with little ladybug and green paws prints intertwined together with some black swirly lines embodied on the front, near the right shoulder. The embroidery was delicate and harmonious and the wrists of the sweater were covered with a smaller ladybugs and paws print combinations embroidery that was subtle enough to be beautiful but not girly. She had made a pattern just for him! He knew it because he saw everything Ladybug themed that she had made for Alya, the only one for whom she was doing those kinds of patterns anyway, and never ever had he seen it before. 

— Do you…perhaps…like it?

What was that kind of question? Coming from Marinette, it was not surprising: Adrien knew that she always was nervous to know what other people were thinking of her designs. The designer just didn’t expect the boy’s answer to be a bear-hug. Barely having the time to think, she reflexively closed her own arms on him. She felt…safe, appreciated and well, good. More than good. The tender yet spontaneous embrace was one she was going to always remember. Marinette always imagined that Adrien’s hugs would be awesome, but there was something almost…familiar and comforting about it. It was hard to describe, but her friend’s heartbeat was anchoring her, his warm body not tensed, but trembling a little as his hands and arms were keeping her steady. She didn’t panic at the thought of what they were doing as he held her as close as he could and pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead, she just wanted to stay there for as long as possible. When he whispered in her hears, she shivered. 

— Mari…Thank you…It’s just…It’s…gorgeous…Thank you… I absolutely adore it and it will go so well with the scarf that I like so much…

Both his voice and the strong emotions it was letting show would be the death of her if he was going to do that every time she would make him something. The idea made her smile wildly. If this was death…what a sweet one! When they detangle themselves, Adrien’s eyes immediately came back to his gift, but he made no move to try it on, so Marinette took the initiative and shove the now opened box in his hands, the joke falling out of her mouth before she could think better of it.

— You can touch it, you know, it’s not a holy relic…

Her attempt to lighten the mood was met by a small question that nearly broke her heart in millions of shattered pieces. 

— It won’t disappear? 

There was a soft childish wonder in his tone and Marinette squeezed his shoulder lightly. She wanted to take all of his worries away and she was going to. Otherwise, she was not Ladybug! That boy was so used to lose, to not being able to keep people or important things around... She needed him to know that it was not always what was going to happen. She used her warmest and most soothing voice to answer him.

— No, Adrien, it won’t disappear. I haven’t used wicked witch wool to do it, so it shouldn’t go away just like this. Okay?

Just as he did to her earlier, the girl put a tender kiss to his forehead, making them both blush a little now that the big emotions were behind them.

— Okay…

A little bubbly albeit embarrassed laugh later, Adrien looked at his gift again in awe and, taking it in his trembling hands, pressed his face against the knitted wool. It was warm and smelling like Marinette. It was perfect… The girl was looking at him, biting her lips as he eagerly took off his shirt to put on his gift instead without any hesitation. The piece of clothing was fitting him perfectly and Marinette gave herself a pat on the back… It was beautiful on him, but not because he was a model twirling in front of her mirror. It was because of the sincere smile he had on, being silly in a pink room because of a sweater designed and knitted by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!! Chapter 4 is on its way :) See you as fast as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

At that precise moment, Adrien’s belly made a needy sound. To say that Adrien was embarrassed was the least. Being a teenage superhero what not doing wonders with his model’s diet and his other extracurricular activities…But Marinette just looked at him with a small smile and squeezed his hand as he blushed and looked at his feet. She would not let Adrien starve: not with human contact and warmth, and not with food and it was time for her to talk to her parents, they were surely curious about the reasons behind the unusual behavior of their little girl.

— We’ll go downstairs and pick up something to eat. Just forget about your diet plan for a while, okay? I’ll talk to my parents too and I promise they won’t call your father. 

The model’s eyes grew wide. Had she read his thoughts? Adrien knew he was like an open book sometimes, Nino had told him as much many times, but he was amazed by Marinette perceptive mind. And grateful…and still confused. 

— Why…Mari…why are you doing this? What can I possibly give you in return? I… 

She interrupted him, not able to let him go thru all of his misconceptions about himself again. 

— Adrien. There’s only one thing I want. And that’s something only you can give me. 

She said it with a gentle determination and a soft warm voice while he was desperately searching for what she was talking about. There was something, really? There was something big enough to thank her properly for all she was doing for him? He was desperate to give her something, anything she wanted except his miraculous or Ladybug’s, but anything else that he could, he would. Hopeful, he waited for her to continue while Marinette took the time to remember herself that the boy in front of her was oblivious to his true value as a person. A few years of dealing with Chat Noir self-depreciation tendencies had taught Marinette how to deal with this kind of situation, so she just breathed slowly and tried to convey all of her sincerity in the way she gently grabbed his shoulders, trying to squeeze the tension out of it as she answered, looking at his tender green hopeful eyes. 

— Your friendship. That’s all I want. 

She let her hands slowly caress his arms and intertwined their trembling fingers. The model had been touched by many persons in his life, but never with such care, never so delicately and as he held her fingers, he also let her words sink in him, reaching the lonely, touch-starved boy he was hiding from the world. His Princess always knew what to do to reach him, to let him know that he was…important to her, perhaps even special…

The light that was slowly appearing in Adrien’s eyes was not lost on Marinette. He truly was like Chat, needing a lot of encouragements, because he truly was not seeing himself properly and deserved to have his eyes opened on that particular topic. The girl felt that she was pushing in the right direction, so she continued, trying to convey how human she knew now that he was…and that this was why she was glad to be part of his life.

— I’ve never been your friend for your father’s name or for what you could give me or be for me. 

She smiled bitterly at the thought that it was what he was used to and promised herself that she would never ever make him feel this way. 

— For me, you’re Adrien, just Adrien… and today more than ever. But that’s the exact person I want around. 

She let the words sank in him and squeezed his hands again. Amazing. Thoughtful. Kind. Awesome. There were not enough words in the boy’s mind to properly describe the wonderful girl in front of him. Perhaps that he was wrong, she was not a princess, she was an angel, was she not? And she was determinate to show her friend that she would accept him no matter what he was having to offer. 

— You owe me nothing, Adrien. Just be here. Just be you with me. You’re not perfect or flawless. I know, I got it. And so what? Do you think I care for you just because you’re eye-candy and good at mostly everything? Please, tell me I never gave you that feeling!

Taking aback by her concern, he realized how much she had been afraid to disappoint him. A feeling he understood too completely. This is why he didn’t want anyone to feel this way about him. Especially his princess. Being famous was usually what was making him be good with words, but that was not helping when the time was coming for him to express the truth stuck in his heart. For once, he was the one stuttering and Marinette was the one to look at him kindly, waiting for the boy in front of her to gather his words and to express himself, something that she knew he was not allowed to do often, so she promised herself to be as patient with him that he usually was with her. Sheepishly rubbing his neck, he gave her a tentative glance.

— No….no you don’t…that’s new to me. You…can…see, well… me… Not the paper clip me…the me that is…and you keep…and you fought my father to keep me near…

It was his turn to squeeze her fingers and to shyly caress her arms with soft little strokes of his hand. When she froze but didn’t push him away, a lump formed itself in his throat. Had he gone too far? But she relaxed and took a step closer. The designer was wondering how she could explain to Adrien what his father's actions had triggered in her, other than anger and disdain. Perhaps that if she was able to do just that, he would stop blaming himself and see what exactly had happened from her perspective? She could at least try.

— For your father, I’m just a pair of fingers that are handing him work.

Sadly, he couldn't agree more, so he nodded. For Gabriel Agreste, everything needed to be work-related, even his son. It was not that he didn't love Adrien... But work was his escape. For a man to face a hurtful truth was not easy and Adrien's mother disappearance was too much to handle for the fashion mogul so he did what he was doing best: escape in his work. Marinette tried not to dwell on Gabriel Agreste's coldness, because in the end, the important was to convince his son that he was more than a name, more than an image. To make him understand that she was seeing more than the poster-child and that she was hoping that what he was conscious of that. 

-What I mind is what you, Adrien, the real you, see me like. Because to me, you’re awesome, amazing. You’re the boy who gave me his umbrella and had opened up to me about his real self, my partner for a video game tournament, the one who is letting me fall on him like the klutz I am, catching me when I trip…the Adrien that danced with me at Chloé’s party, shown me a bit of fencing, helped me when I needed a translator with my great-uncle and made me a lucky charm. You worth the fight, Adrien, no matter what your flaws are or what the results of your tries are. I did push your father away yesterday, and I’ll do it again if needed. It’s okay.

Adrien was totally fucked. He was seeing again how gentle, soft, compassionated and amazing his princess was with both sides of him and was wondering what on earth has he done to have such a precious, caring, sweet person in his boring attempt of life. He remembered the first time his princess had took care of him when he visited her as his alter ego. Yes...she truly was something else. His belly made another noise, making her giggle. God, how much he loved her laughter! 

\- Ready to go eat something downstairs ?

He couldn't have been more ready for anything in his whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's parents got their explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I was not planning on including Nathalie in the story, but tada! here she is :) 
> 
> Familial fluff, be warned! 
> 
> I know, it's shorter than usual, but it's been a while since the last time I published, so I tried to give you something to read before we got more action!

At the very moment, he was going to let his brain take him back to the memory, the energic voice of Sabine Dupain-Cheng called them from downstairs. 

— Come on you two, there’s someone at the door that would like to have a few words with you. 

They looked at each other with a mix of confusion and bad gut feeling about who it was supposed to be, but the designer, after a few seconds, just took Adrien’s hand again in hers, smiled encouragingly and motioned them toward this new development. As announced by Marinette’s mother, Nathalie was waiting in the hall of the house, talking with Tom and Sabine, the model’s schedule in one hand and a tablet in the other. When he saw his father’s assistant, Adrien got all tensed, his heartbeat increased and Marinette felt a rush of protectiveness run in her veins. She remembered herself that she was Ladybug and that no matter how much she herself was feeling nervous, the boy by her side needed her to fight for him some more. The girl had worked so hard to make him smile and feel better, she was not going to let his father’s assistant just destroy all that. Ready for the confrontation, she directed them in the room. 

Nathalie was pissed. Adrien was acting in an irresponsible way that was not in his habit and it was making his father go crazy. Nathalie was at the receiving and of her boss’ temper and she was having a headache due to this predicament. The fact that Marinette was supposed to be a good future intern and had ruined her chances to do so was not to help the case. The older Agreste’s assistant tried not to let her voice get warm when she saw how the boy under her responsibility was looking both dejected to be called back to his place and aesthetically improper to reach even the lowest standards of the shoot. 

— Adrien, I think you know in what state you put your father in, right? In his position…

To say that Marinette lost her cool would be exaggerated… but her tone was nothing less than acid when she entered the conversation with as much sarcasm she could muster. 

— In his position, miss Sanscoeur, he tried to make me choose between my dream of becoming a fashion designer and my friendship with Adrien, so I think he deserves a little bit of resistance from our part.

Now, all eyes were on her. The girl was not letting go of her friend’s hand but was shielding him from the woman that was probably there to take him away. If this really was her intention, then she would have to work hard for it. The three adults were looking at each other with a surprise that was professionally tempered in Nathalie’s case, but they all saw that it was not faint: for once, her boss had not inform her about his plans, probably knowing she would, in this very particular situation, take Adrien’s side. Nathalie was not heartless, no matter what her family name was letting people think. The young boy was too often alone and the few friends he had been able to make were precious to him, she knew that. A frown on her serious face, Nathalie admitted that it was not something she had been aware of.

— I knew M. Agreste had seen your sketch book…

She acknowledged the fact while trying to take into account the new facts that had been added to what she already knew about the girl and her relationship with more recents events. Yes, she was aware that a phone call was to be made to make an offer to this talented girl, but…

— But he told me to call you today to discuss about a possible internship. 

Was she really serious? Adrien was realizing that Nathalie was not playing with them as soon as he let his question fall in the air. 

— Which mean…

— Which mean that I was not aware of the offer he made last evening. 

The model was glad to understand that at least, the strict woman was not implicated in that offer that had costed him his sleep and peace of mind and let out a sight. Still surprised by the turn of the events and far less reserved, Tom and Sabine exclaimed themselves, an horrified look painted on their faces, as shocked as if someone had told them that a traditional macaron had to be square shaped. 

— M. Agreste did what?!

Their daughter was trying to stay calm, the storm in her bluebell eyes clearly legitimate. Tom put a reassuring hand on his baby girl shoulder as gently asked her to explain herself.

— What happened, hun? 

She took a deep breath, and this time, it was Adrien that wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder, pushing her gently to his side without taking away his other hand from hers, but gently squeezing it. She gratefully returned his touch, which was not lost on their audience. They sat together and when she felt calmer, the raven-haired girl begun her explanation. 

— I received a call from him last night, asking me to meet him. I had forgotten my sketch book at school and Adrien found it and shown it to M. Agreste, something he did out of kindness and for which I will always be thankful for. 

He blushed and modestly tried to say that it was nothing, but Marinette’s parents looked at him with such happiness and warmth that the words got stuck in his throat. The boy was not expecting so much… And judging by his friend’s next words, he would still be in for a few surprises. He knew she was still angry at his father, but the way all the family was scandalized by her next words was something he had not known was possible. 

— I ran out of the house as fast as I could and goes to his office like an obedient dog going after a stupid bone…to be offered that fucking infuriating deal! I wish I had the backbone to tell him to just…! Anyway…

Her hands forming fists, Marinette’s mother had lost her usual smile and Tom was taken aback by what he was hearing and was not hiding it. Sabine was generally against swearing, but in this particular instance, she too was tempted to let out disrespectful words and only the strong presence of her husband by her side was making it easy to dominate herself as their Marinette was still talking about hers and Adrien’s situation. Both of them were aware that parental skills were not given to everybody, but it was still shocking for them to see a man treat his own son this way for the sake of both control and business. It was not something to be taken lightly and they were beginning to understand why Marinette had took the boy in whitout hesitation. Their daughter’s tone changed as she softly talked about the aftermath of that offer, about the morning she just had and giving them the explanations she had promised them while entering with this green eyes boy in their home earlier that day, while Nathalie was actively listening. 

— I was not to tell Adrien anything about this, but this afternoon, he came to me looking off, knowing about what had happened and telling me to chase my dream instead of pursuing our friendship. He told me he understood and would not ressent me for it… Today, when I saw Adrien looking so off, I understood that it he was not rejecting me or my friendship because he didn’t appreciate me, it was because he wanted me to have a chance to be happy, but I could not work for his father after this… 

Tom did not know a lot about Adrien, other than a few general public facts and how much Marinette was fancying him, but at the look in the young man’s eyes and with what his daughter had told them about his selflessness, he was impressed. Not all the lonely boy in town would just make such a sacrifice to keep a friend happy. Plus, the way they were holding hands and supporting each other was not lying. 

A small smile graced Nathalie’s lips. The strict woman was admiring the young designer in front of her: she was having her heart at the right place and visibly had some guts. Secretly glad that Adrien had someone like this in his life, she took in the boy keeping her almost calm and saw how much he was caring for her. It was good to see it was mutual, so she politely say aloud the conclusion of those two last days.

— An offer you apparently had refused, if I juge by the current situation.

The raven-haired girl nodded, a defiant smile on her face. Tom Dupain knew very well his baby girl and he was proud of her. In the heart of this father, a beautiful warm feeling was growing. She had been brave and strong for what she was believing in and had put at his place a man who was sure that a well mown name was giving all the rights on his other’s life, no matter how hard it had been for her to do so. As the baker looked at his wife, he saw that she was thinking the same as him. In the woman’s eye were all the stars that only parent who are deeply proud and happy and emotional could give. One look was enough to make them both take a step in and embrace both of the teenagers in a giant family hug who was gingerly returned by both teens when Adrien’s surprised had passed. It has been so long since he had felt part of a family this way! Hiding his face in Marinette’s neck, he let out a few happy tears. When she felt them, she let go of her parents to squeezed him tight against her with both of her arms, running her hands on his back while her parents slowly let both teenagers out of their embrace. Adrien was truly thankful for Marinette’s hands drawing soothing circles on his back. It was a lot of happy things to take in for someone who was so used to be friends and contacts deprived in only two days! From the moment Sabine had called them downstairs, the cat in him wanted to curl up around his Marinette and cuddle with her in a blankets fort until the rest of the world would disappear, but right now, in front of her parents and of Nathalie, he was slowly understanding that for once, his father would have to work as a crazy man to regain his son’s presence for the up coming photo shoot and nothing could have pleased him more. He was touched to see that even Nathalie was, in her own special way, caring for his well being… Said woman had looked at the touching moment between this family and her charged and felt as if, for once, the kid had found a place that could be his and answer to his needs for contact, love, warmth and confort and she was glad for him… Her approbation was clear in the small sentence she let out in the air. 

— I see…and I understand. 

Adrien let out a relieved sight, but the severe expression on Nathalie’s face crushed his happiness as much as her next words. 

— But as much as I would like to tell you all that we could simply let this situation the way it is, we still have a problem… Adrien, your father still expect you to be at a photo shoot in half a hour and he will not be easy to convince to let it go. I can work to make a new schedule for it, but M. Agreste is so pissed off that I highly doubt he will let me. 

Suddenly, Marinette let go of Adrien and turned around to face Nathalie, the young designer asking the last thing everyone was expecting her to…

— Can you call him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will arrive shortly and contain the phone call in which Marinette will give (again!) a piece of her mind to Gabriel. After the next chapter, there will be one more chapter before the reveal. (Yes, there will be a reveal, guys! And it will end well, don't worry!) it will be all about Marinette talking to Tikki about her decision about the reveal. :) Hope you'll enjoy! See you very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call and how everything worked out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! 
> 
> Thanks to still read this fanfiction :) 
> 
> I'm honestly glad that this chapter is done because honestly, I'm stressed about it. I added a few layers to Nathalie character and made Tom and Sabine more present, I just hope that I didn't push Marinette and Adrien too close to each other too fast! What do you think?
> 
> Warning: familial fluff and a sleepy Adrien in this chapter. I could not help myself, sorry not sorry!

Of all the things Adrien was sure Marinette could possibly want to do at the moment, calling his father was the only option he never considered! Sure, the Dupain-Cheng family was planning to keep him for dinner and Marinette was looking stubbornly inflexible about it, her parents backing her in front of a quite confused Nathalie…But a phone call…how could it change a thing in his father’s decision? It could give them time, but… Facepalming, the young model absently ran his fingers on his new sweater, more thankful than ever for the warmth it was providing because inside, he was feeling cold and tired. M.Agreste was one to be obeyed and the only person who had ever stood up to him had been Adrien’s mother. If Emily had been there, she would have know what to do, but she was not, so Adrien was stuck looking at his friend preparing herself to fight with a bitter already pissed off enough man on his own account… Head down in shame, he wished he could be able to fight for himself, so that his Mari could be left out of the problems his relationship—if you could call the man’s interminable absences, his lack of interest in contact and his cold and distant behavior a relationship— with his father was bringing. Sighing, he remembered himself that he already caused her so many troubles so far and that he could not stay forever in the homey bakery, even if he was dying to. The boy was not sure if he needed to be afraid or happy when he saw that Nathalie was going to give in to his friend’s request. His father’s assistant was the one knowing the fashion mogul the best, and she was harboring something like the tiniest smug smile about this. Was it a good sign or…? Adrien had come to learn that this woman was particularly good at hiding and keeping a solid poker face…Sure, she had claimed to side with him on this particular occasion and had told them the truth, but in front of someone like Gabriel Agreste: the powerful businessman who could end her professional life in the blink of an eye if he wished so… Would she submit to his orders, drag him out of there before he could say a word or would she stay on their side? 

Adrien really was like an open book, and Nathalie shook her head. After taking out the phone she was using only to communicate with her boss, she gave it to Marinette and smiled reassuringly at Adrien. It would not be the first time that Nathalie was interceding in favor of the lonely model under her scheduling responsibility. The woman was methodic and knew Adrien pretty well. If she was to pick a war with him, things would go wrong, so much more than if she was doing the same with his father! Sure, the man was strict and cold, often intimidating or scary, but he had a weakness: he was a busy businessman and a single parent with a secret life… and being in charge of everything was not something that could be done without the help of a competent assistant who would be efficient and knowledgeable about all that in order to give him perfect results! After all, where could Gabriel find an assistant to have the back of both his civilian and supervillain side and deal with all of his shits the way she was? Without bragging out loud about it, she knew she was a rare item; devoting herself to ensure that Hawkmoth and M.Agreste were both equally satisfied and that Adrien was as okay as he could, never taking a day off or complaining, taking of his home, his business and taking part in his secret life in a way that many wouldn’t. Craziness was more her thing than selfishness when it was coming to the Agreste family and right now, she knew that she needed to carefully play her cards. 

At that moment, Adrien was looking very anxious to be forced to go. She had observed him enough to know that this distressed young boy truly needed to be staying at the bakery for a while. The family taking care of him for the moment had made a positive impression on Nathalie. The two bakers that had opened their door to her when she had come to retrieve the boy had been polite and sweet, had not lied to her or attempt to make her feel even the slightest unwelcome. She respected their daughter as well, thinking of her as someone talented and deeply human, determinate… and she was the first friend of the homeschooled model. Going to those people was understandable. Luckily, Adrien had sought them, not Chloé Bourgeois or Nino Lahiffe, who could have been complicating the situation. In those conditions, it was easier for her to consider letting this Marinette girl call M.Agreste herself. Plus, Nathalie was having a headache… It was time to slack the discipline a little. The young designer was having guts and it was exactly what was needed at the very moment because if Nathalie was forced to remember once more to her boss that his son was missing his father, needing friends and stuff of the same nature, she would lose her temper, he would turn her into an akuma, probably one punishing bad parental models until Ladybug and Chat Noir came along, which means that she would lose a lot of her precious time to take care of everything company related, Adrien would be angry and there would be trouble making involved in every domain. So nope, she was not arguing with her boss. If there was one thing Nathalie was hating, it truly was bullshit, so no. Secretly delighted when Marinette had asked for the phone, she had easily complied. Nathalie’s brain had told her that it was the most logical way to deal with the situation, well, to let another person try to take hold of it, but for once, her heart was agreeing, so she enjoyed the feeling. After all, perhaps that this way, both the younger and the older Agreste would understand how serious the raven-haired designer was about Adrien? She hoped so because the boy needed someone to be there for him, just for him and she was positive that this baker’s girl was good for the boy he was trying to be. 

Cellphone in hand, Marinette thanked Nathalie and took a deep breath. She was decided to show Gabriel Agreste that it was not only her designs that could be wild and flamboyant but herself as well. She pressed call and didn’t have to wait long to ear again the cold stern voice of the man she once admired.

— Nathalie. I assume everything is settled?

— It almost is, sir. It’s a question of a few details. 

Nathalie hoped her boss was not drinking his usual coffee at the moment, because he would spit it out and begin to have ideas about creating a coffee related akuma to avenge his ruined costume.

— Miss. Dupain-Cheng?!

Judging by the sound of his answer, he was not, what a relief! 

— I’d like to talk to Adrien’s father, if possible. 

Usually, Adrien was good in calculus and algebra: Gabriel Agreste = father = boss = always busy = never there, right? Apparently, for once, his father was making the same mathematical process as he answered Marinette’s request.

— Don’t you dare mock me, Miss Dupain-Cheng! Adrien needs to be at his photo shoot in less than fifteen minutes and… 

Marinette was boiling inside. Her ears were ringing with the voice of a man used to have complete control over people, and to use his unquestioned authority to shape them into whatever he wanted, to force them to move as he knew would benefit him. And he was hoping to finish his sentence? In his fucking dreams! But even as she cut him, she successfully managed to stay polite albeit cold and precise like a sharp knife. 

— Pass me his father, I haven’t asked to talk to his boss. 

To everyone’s shock, the other side of the line went silent, but Marinette had more related to the topic bones to pick with Adrien’s father. 

— I guess I’ll just reach the boss, then. The Adrien that you are searching for is not here. The model you treat like a puppet is not with me. The one who do is the son of the man I want to talk to. 

Nathalie tried to imagine her boss’ face as not a word was heard from him. A silent Agreste was not a good sign in this case. The raven-haired girl’s general body language was clearly expressing how taxing on her patience this lack of words was. Beaming proudly, Tom and Sabine were looking at Adrien as he almost collapsed on a chair Nathalie had put behind him when the call had begun. As much as Adrien was turning to a puddle of shocked goo, as much Marinette was feeling confident enough to let out all the words she wanted to carve in Gabriel’s stubborn brain, breaking the heavy silence. 

— His son, dammit, not his marionette or puppet or employee! 

Everybody in the room winced as Marinette screamed in the phone angrily. Okay, well, so much for the self-control she had been trying to maintain…. But she felt the tension in the air and wanted to keep her speech as mature and fair as she could. The goal was to show the older Agreste that this was not a childish rebellious moment from their parts and perhaps that she had lost control for a sentence, but she was intending to keep her anger at bay and make her points without losing her temper again. Being rude was not the way to win the battle against this iceberg… So a deep breath later, she informed her friend’s father of the situation with as much diplomacy she was able to mix with the boldly icy tone she used to describe what was in front of her. 

— This Adrien is currently wearing a nerdy sweater he seems to like a lot… sport dark bags under red eyes because he haven’t slept the night, too busy trying to be selfless about the whole offer mess and beating himself up on your account, so sorry but he is not presentable for your photo shoot, no matter how talented your make-up team is. Plus, he is hungry, so concentration can’t be expected from him this afternoon. Based on the deadlines Miss. Sanscoeur gave me, it is possible to reschedule the shoot so your company will suffer no arm. 

There was again an uneasy silence before Gabriel Agreste asked to talk to Nathalie. It wasn’t long, but when she ended the call, everybody was looking at her expectantly as she put the communicating device back in her pockets. The entire bakery was eagerly waiting, all hearts beating together. 

— It seems, Miss Marinette, that you shut the mouth of one of the biggest name of the industry… Congratulations! 

Before he could react to what just happened to him, Marinette’s father’s put his strong hands on the young man’s shoulders while his wife was holding her daughter. Said daughter who was literally glowing of joy and enthusiastically reached out for Adrien’s hands once again. 

— Now, Adrien, let us take care of you. 

Taking care of him, her cheerful voice had said… what is not what she had been doing the whole fucking time?! The boy needed to have a serious talk with Marinette with how much she was taking care of him, but words were escaping him like grains of sand going through his fingers, which didn’t go unnoticed by Tom, who friendly squeezed the shoulders under his palm. 

— She’s right, come eat, son. Our Mari had deal with your father, everything should be okay for a while, now…

Our Mari…Tom Dupain had said it winking at Adrien, as if—could the part-time unluckiest black cat of Paris dare to hope ?— the word their was including him…

— That…That she did. 

Everyone smiled at his dazzled tone, even his father’s assistant. Feeling his heart beating faster, he suddenly understood why Marinette was so fond of her family: they truly were a gift. 

— Again. 

The fact that Nathalie’s voice was not pissed off caught Adrien off-guard. The little hint of teasing humor in his father’s assistant short sentence was not something he was used to, on the contrary; she was always so serious! But again, this was not an ordinary situation and the Dupain-Cheng charm was irresistible. So much warmth and kindness and care… He knew the feeling and seeing that he was not the only one to fall under their charm was encouraging.

— The offer to stay for diner apply to you too, Miss Nathalie, if you’d like to join us, feel free to. 

A few hours later, around the bakery’s kitchen’s table, they were all sharing an animated meal they all had helped to prepare, the Dupain-Cheng family coaching Adrien, exchanging smiles and anecdotes with Nathalie and being happy all together. When the copious amount of food had been set on the table, Marinette at his right and Nathalie at his left, the model received the permission to secretly break free of his usual diet for that night. Heaven… He was in Heaven and if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up! 

— Anyway, I always thought it was stupid to give a diet to a growing teenager…when his father told me about it, I strongly disagreed. 

Nathalie’s mumbled words had made him feel warm. So there was someone in this cold empty mansion that truly was concerned about his well-being, even if not free enough to let it show! Sabine, having nodded vigorously to Nathalie’s words, turned to Marinette, a serious look in her eyes.

— Honey, from now on, you’ll take two pastries with you each morning, the second being for Adrien. This boy is too tin!

Madly blushing, the model filled his mouth with another spoonful of his dinner, making Nathalie smirk. As Marinette would have said: a shy blushing Adrien was a rare awesomely cute view. 

— Or you could invite him to eat with us more often, Mari. 

Tom added it without skipping a beat, not missing the opportunity to tease his daughter a little bit. After all, those two would probably end up together, but before Sabine and him could tease them about it, they would need to rely on individual teasing until the right moment. 

—After all, you are often clumsy and if you fall on his breakfast… 

Now it was Marinette’s turn to blush and take a mouthful of what was in her plate. Nathalie suddenly understood that if she wanted, she could give her charged little moments of familial bliss while his father was away and a plan was beginning to form in her head: she could make him happy and out of harms way for a while if he was with them. If he was, he would do better in general, which was a win-win for everyone. 

—Your father doesn’t need to know if you pass your dinner break at the bakery during the week… I could just ask the cook not to make you a lunch whenever you want to eat here…

Time with loving accepting people was a rare luxury and suddenly, they were suggesting to make it a habit? With them, the words all together were making sense, the meals were full of laughter, jokes, memories, and anecdotes…He could smile, be himself. Looking slowly at everybody around him with a big happy lump in his throat, Adrien rubbed the sweater covering his arms as he gave his answer in a soft amazed voice as soft as the material. 

— Well, if it’s not to much trouble… I…I’d like that a lot.

He had answered shyly with a gleam of shining hope in his green eyes. A chorus of different versions of « It’s settled then! » echoed in the room. Nathalie was taking notes for the lunches arrangement, as she called it. Not more than a few minutes later, everything truly was settled on the matter and Adrien had spontaneously gave some thankful hugs to everyone. It has been a while since the last time Adrien has been this much thankful for something… and if at first he was afraid to cross a boundary, the longing in his expression had been unmistakable and the Dupain-Cheng saw straight through it and opened their arms to him with a smile. After receiving her hug and returning it gently, Sabine kissed his forehead and let him go to Tom imitate his wife, embraced the blond boy and ruffled his hair affectionally before letting him go. To his surprise, when he came to her, Nathalie too let him embrace her ! Hesitantly at first, but when he murmured his thanks and pressed his face into her shoulder, she closed her arms around him, not pushing him away. After a few seconds of their silent hugging, the angel who took him there in the first place gave him one more gift.

— I could make you comfier clothes if you’d like, so when you come over you could wear things your father didn’t design, just to be out of the uniform, you know? Kind of a secret stash!

The emotional boy didn’t answered, he just caught his friend into a crushing hug and didn’t let go until he needed to leave, half asleep. Full of food and love, it had been so easy to sit back on the familial couch, his arms still around his Mari, his Princess, as she played in his hairs, soothingly stroked his back and let him collapse on her laps. When his friend took him to the car that would take him back to the mansion, she wakes him up gently. With still dreamy eyes and his coordination being affected by his sleepy state, he lazily stroked her cheek. 

— Mari…tell me it was not a dream…

Marinette understood that moments like this had been what he both wanted and needed for so long that believing it could be offered to him was the closest thing to a dream he could think of. Trying not to cry, she leaned into his touch and covered his hand with hers, her heart beating a little faster. 

— Adrien…you are awake and even if you still fall back asleep, you’ll still have the sweater on when you’ll wake up again.

It could have sound truly ridiculous, but the boy needed her to know how talented and cherished she was, so he let a little bit of his Chat Noir attitude to take a hold of the hand that was not keeping his against her face and kissed her palm, looking at her in the eyes with a soft smile. 

— No dream can create such a marvelous sweater like you do….

Feeling his Mari blushing in his hand was something he never thought he would experiment, but it was something he knew he wanted to do again as soon as he felt it happen. Just like this newfound right to hold her hand or hug her. Being touched so openly and so affectionately was freeing for Adrien. Their first interaction had been based on a misunderstanding and after that, the shy girl and always seems so far away from him as Adrien! Chat, only god knows why, was even closer to her than him, but the two last days had proven him that it could change for the best. When he let go of Marinette, Tom and Sabine came closer too, gently expressing their acceptance of this heavenly scenario. 

— You come back whenever you want, son, you’ll always have a place here, I promise.

After a last complete family hug, a few happy tears on the exhausted blond’s cheek and bidding them goodnight, he addressed them one last time before going.

— Thanks… The word is not enough but thank you so much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably take me a few weeks to publish, so thanks to bear with me! I want it to be the conversation between Tikki and Marinette about her decision to tell Chat Noir who she is because of how she understood how much secrets and distance could hurt people. See you as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to relax, but end up realizing she needs to talks to both Tikki and Chat Noir about her most important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! :) 
> 
> I know, it's been a while, but here's a reasonably long new chapter! 
> 
> I think it's not so bad, but I guess I could still improve it. Anyway, I wanted to publish it now because I made you wait a lot (THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!) and I think it's acceptable. 
> 
> The cute moment with the t-shirt was not planned... 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

After Adrien’s departure, Marinette hugged her parents, thanked them and went straight to her room. The last two days had been eventful and she needed to take a break. Taking her hair out of her signature pigtails, she looked around her. The familiar safe heaven that was her pink room was still messy from her frenetic research of Adrien’s sweater and the wrapping paper was still hanging out on her floor and she saw that the boy had forgotten his t-shirt. Now she was seriously hesitating… She could give it back to him the next owning with a few pastries, but for the moment, she needed to decide what to do with it… Picking up the piece of clothing, the designer in her noted how soft the cotton under her fingers was. Perhaps that her partner’s cat tendencies were transferring to her somehow because all she wanted was to nuzzle into the shirt, to push her face into the fabric, enjoying the feel of it and Adrien’s natural smell. Now she was wondering how would it feel to… Would it be too awkward to even think to sleep in it, just to pretend that he was close? After being able to keep him securely tucked in her arms without feeling nervous or uncomfortable, to hold him close during their time together, letting go of him had been hard. Perhaps that sleeping in his t-shirt could help her… The beginning of a headache was settling on her temple, so she decided not to think too much. After all, she had done it enough for one day. Sighing, she decided to take a bath before heading to bed and sleep soundly until the next morning. It was probably the best plan she could come up with that was not involving too much thinking. 

Settling the t-shirt on her bed, she made a quick check up on her kwami, she would deal with the rest tomorrow. Tikki was fast asleep so her chosen placed a few cookies near her; the kwami would munch on them if she wanted to when she would wake-up. The girl was feeling tired but prepared herself a bath nonetheless: many thoughts were menacing to haunt her anyway and if she was to stay awake a little longer, she wanted it to be comforting and relaxing. Plus, it would be nice to just relieve the stress a little. Gladly soaking in the hot water, she tried to digest everything that had happened during the last two days. She was not sure what was going to happen from there, but at least now, Adrien was no longer alone in his big mess of a family life. Even Nathalie had willingly helped! As small as a victory it might have seemed, the designer was glad to see that supporting Adrien was a mission she was sharing with the people around the usually lonely model. She would never forget all the emotions his face had displayed from the morning to the evening, from his saddest to his happiest and all the in-between, nor than what caused them all. The girl stepped out of the bathtub and, still thinking, began to dry herself. It felt so good to just have a little time to de-stress!

As she stepped into her most comfortable pajamas pant, she yawned and stretched her back. No one ever told her that her civilian form would have to work harder than her superhero one! Giggling at the idea, she grabbed Adrien’s forgotten t-shirt and put it on. She hoped he doesn’t mind, but after what he told her about feeling odd to wear the clothes his father had designed for him, she was not so sure that Adrien would miss it… What the boy was missing were many other things. Today, Adrien had shown her something that she had never been aware of: secrecy was a weapon. A pretty vicious and dangerous one. So many ploys and plots, all depending on how long secrets could be kept… and all this messing around with people’s lives for what? The shivers she felt dance along her skin were not due to the cold. It was pure disgust gracing her skin. All those manipulations and sly omissions, just to have more power over someone who was just trying to have a normal happy life. It was making her sick to her stomach to think that some people would have just ditched Adrien to gain a post and probably be ditched in return by Gabriel Agreste if he was having the tiniest doubt about their aptitudes to please him. For once, the man had been told no twice. She hugged herself and tried to suppress the urge to squeal at what she had been able to say to the living iceberg that was Gabriel Agreste. It was not often that the man was hurting a wall, and she was proud of herself to have achieved her goal: being this wall twice, supporting her friend the best she could and providing him a little piece of happiness he could always carry with him, no matter what his father would say or do. The boy would have a place to return to, some people to help him go through everything that was too big to handle alone and he would see how much he was appreciated. He sure was always welcome and she would gladly give another piece of her mind to his father if say iceberg was even just slightly thinking about preventing Adrien to get his dose of friendly and familial love, just like the awesome blond deserved. How could a man like this have turned her Adrien into such a sweet and caring person? She was unable to comprehend it but was grateful for it nonetheless. It was a miracle…he was a miracle and she wanted nothing more than to help to preserve this part of him, nurturing and protecting it. 

After a goodnight kiss on her now awake kwami’s forehead, Marinette let her body fall on her bed and curled up in the mess of pink blankets covering her mattress, preparing herself to go to sleep in a room she knew could be her little oasis of peace, taking the time to truly appreciate it. Marinette understood that she had taken it for granted. It was a mistake she vowed to never make again. What Adrien considered like normal from his father was something she had luckily never experimented: both her parent were understanding and open with her, trusting her to a fault, but always willing to help her if needed, just like Alya was doing. Clutching her pillow to her chest, she was beginning to understand how much Adrien had suffered and how much she was lucky to have never experimented that kind of treatment. The girl was so glad that her own parents and loved ones had not been manipulative and secretive with her! After all, how could she have considered them close to her if they had? She herself was not made to hide and manipulate like that: after all, she hated liars, finding despicable how much damages hiding the truth could do… 

Until suddenly, it hits her with the strength of a vengeful akuma’s punch…Marinette was not the most dangerous truth-hiding person, but Ladybug was! Suddenly very awake, she has thrown away the blanket she had begun to wrap around herself. A disgusted shiver ran along her spine as she recalled each time she had ever manipulated the reality and the secrets to fit her own needs. Each time she had lied to the people close to her to protect her identity, each time she had played dumb to be safe, fooling Alya, reassuring her parents and playing it safe with her friends…sure, she couldn’t just carelessly toss her secret to someone who could be endangered by it like that, like a random civilian or someone too close to her heart! Hawkmoth was not one to give up and if he ever had any suspicions that someone could perhaps know… this person would become the finest target ever! It was a risk the girl never wanted to take. So yeah, to protect them… But then, another tone of brick fell on her head, making even more damages as she sat straight on her bed, all ideas of sleeping thrown by the window. 

— Tikki, I’m doing this tonight!

Munching on her cookies, the kwami of creation looked at her chosen with wonder written all over her expressive tiny face. 

— You’re doing what tonight? More comfy clothes for Adrien?

The girl got up and began to pace all over the place in from of her confuse tinny friend. If she could, she would have slapped herself for not noticing sooner which path she was on. It had taken Adrien’s situation for her to understand that perhaps she too, was keeping important things from someone she was seeing as a close friend… 

— Not tonight, Tikki. Designing and sewing will have to wait. 

Okay, so this was confusingly serious. Tikky knew her Bug by heart now and if it was more important than both Adrien and designing than it was a very serious matter, so the red kwami flew to face her chosen and let the girl before her explain herself when she took in her little friend’s puzzled expression. 

— Today I…I saw it, Tikki, what it can do to keep too many secrets, to try to just push people we care for out of our lives, to cast them aside when we want them closer. 

Her heart was beating so fast that it could rivalise with that time she had run almost two hours non-stop to catch a pretty fast akuma. 

—Adrien opened my eyes on that… but he also made me realize that I…Oh gosh, I’m such a mess!

Marinette sat back on her bed, her voice laced with so many changing emotions that Tikki knew it would be impossible for her to identify them all on the spot. Somehow, her chosen was miraculously not totally freaking out right now just like she could have been, and it was a relief. Sure, the young woman was not out of the woods yet and her babbling was suggesting that something was the matter, but no major panic attacks had shown their ugly noses. However, self-doubts were common in Marinette’s life, and as the young designer hide her face in her hands, Tikki could feel shame, sadness and self-loathing feelings coming from the girl, so she hugged her chosen upper cheek and waited patiently for her to tell what was on her mind. Her sweetness encouraging Marinette to open up when the kwami hear the rest of her concern, she was in for quite a surprise. 

— I…hurt Chat…I tried to keep myself safe, to keep my secret identity from him, not even considering what it was like for him, how he could have been feeling all along, just like Gabriel Agreste did with Adrien! 

Seeing Marinette’s intention to shake her head sadly, the red magical being gave her space to do so. She too was seeing a connection between the two situations and she was understanding where both superheroes were coming from… But she also knew that being Ladybug was coming with taxing restrictions and hard choices to make, so she just nodded carefully letting her chosen know that she was having her undivided attention. Said chosen who was now opening her eyes to a few very important details. She had lied, hide, dodged her partner’s questions. Without even giving them a chance. She had given herself the excuse of safety, but in the end, she was just as insecure about his reaction than Adrien was insecure about his family life. He had been asking her and her parents if it was a dream if it was truly not going to disappear and she was feeling the same about being Ladybug, her kitty always by her side. The blue eyes of her kwami were fixed on her and she knew that her magical friend would not judge her, even if she herself was harshly critiquing her own behavior, so she let the words flow out, strangely succeeding at being coherent. 

— Tikki…When you came into my life, I wondered if it was just a dream and I was so afraid to wake up… I was the one not good enough to make it last; if someone was to make it stop, it would be me because I was not built to be a superhero… But Chat gave me strength. He gave me confidence in myself and I knew how important it was that he did. As Ladybug, I needed to be strong and confident, which he helped me with. The other part of that superhero thing had always been to keep everyone safe...So I kept everyone far from the link between Ladybug and my secret identity. It was dangerous for helpless people to know, which I still think is important… 

Alya, Nino or her parents would be kept safe in the unknown, she knew it, but it truly had been a stupid excuse when applied to her partner. It was the strongest one she could have thought of from the start: after all, there were people with whom the secret identity rule needed to be applied, so it was…if not more legitimate, easier to use it for him; he was not an exception and she was convincing herself that it was out of good intentions that she was keeping him at arm-length. How blind had she allowed herself to be? Judging by Tikky’s face, it could have been better, but now that she was understanding, more she needed to be sure to let her kwami know how much of a turnaround she was about to make. Cupping the small creature in her hands, she petted her head with one of her fingers, knowing it would give her the courage to get her shit together and to talk clearly. After taking a few deep breaths, she let it all out.

— But Chat… Chat is the only person I could not endanger by telling him and he asked my trust already so much… My kitty accepted again and again that I would not give it totally to him, always providing more proofs of his own, many proofs that I could count on him, tell him! Tikki…When you came into my life, I wondered if it was just a dream and I was so afraid to wake up… I was the one not good enough to make it last; if someone was to make it stop, it would be me because I was not built to be a superhero… But Chat gave me strength. He gave me confidence in myself and he was always there to support me from the start…

The more she was thinking about it, the more she was facing the truth. Marinette stood up fiercely and took a deep breath. He was her partner, always trying to be the best of a friend he could be, he had given back her trust in herself after she messed up with Stoneheart the first time, never pressured her or tried to make her change or to curb her to his needs… If anything, the more she was working with him, the closer they had become and the more valuable his presence had been becoming. And what had she done to show him how he truly was appreciated ? Yeah, not nearly close to enough. 

— But still, Chat Noir was kept in the dark on that matter…all because I was selfishly afraid to deceive him, to be hurt or to mess things up on the way. Not so long ago, I was wondering what would he even say if he saw who truly was under the mask of his Lady? Would I still be his Lady after that? 

The trembling sigh that escaped her lips was not coming as a surprise for them: it was not a secret that Chat’s presence was important in Marinette’s and Ladybug’s life. If anything, having him by her side was a blessing she was thanking their miraculous for quite often. Losing his support was not something she could think to deal with, so she needed to be the best superhero partner she was able to manage. 

— Ladybug, the superhero of Paris needed to be perfect, strong, reliable…not clumsy, shy around her crush and a total lazy always late total wreck of a teenager! How credible was Marinette being in Ladybug’s role? I just… I had this feeling…The feeling to be an actress in front of an eager audience. It was pressuring me, but not more than him, my partner in the first row, cheering for me, believing in my little tales of perfection. Letting him know nothing about the girl under the mask was a safety measure I had opted for from the start, telling him that not talking about our civilian lives was better, that I wanted us to stay professionals, to be all business and…keeping him in the dark, keeping myself from him, lying to him, constantly… 

Tikki was not liking to see her Mari so sad and there was only one way to get her to smile again…and it was to mention the very cat-like nature of her partner, to remember the young girl that he hadn’t stayed away from her for long because of how much he had come to love her, on both side of their masks.

— But he came to you anyway. It’s part of the cat’s nature: they always come back to the one they care for, to the one they love. 

The tender smile adorning Marinette’s face was small, but Tikki knew better than to underestimate it. Things were beginning to settle and soon, soon her chosen would be able to see it too. She just needed to continue to sort things out. The magical being sat on the open palms of her miraculous wielder. Her Bug’s next words would be critical, she was able to feel it and her guess had been proven right when her chosen let out whatever she was having to say next.

— After he began to visit me on my balcony, I wondered if…After lying to him, would I still even be worthy to be called his Princess? I was so hypocritical, claiming out loud each time I was able to how much I hate liars and being there lying to him. Losing him on both sides of the mask was so scary that it was easier to keep acting like a coward. But after seeing what happened today, it is out of the question for me to continue to do so this way! What if it makes him feels like Adrien? What if he needs to return to his home after each patrol or akuma attack with the idea that I don’t trust him, that he is not enough? What if one day it weakens our partnership? What if one day I lose him because of that? I don’t want that. I’ve been so afraid to make that decision, to take that step, but now… Now I really want to tell him, no matter how scary it seems. 

Gently taking away the tears falling on Marinette’s cheeks with her tinny paws, the red kwami hugged her chosen’s face once more. Tikki knew that the reveal was close, now, it was a question of minutes. And Plagg’s kitten had been the trigger of his own future happiness. It was not the first time the civilian form of one of the two heroes was influencing the other one to reveal themselves, but each time, it truly was the proof that their bond and partnership was solid, indestructible and deep. Having seen many of their chosen get together, both the kwami of creation and destruction were able to accurately recognize the tell-tale signs and they were all there in hers. It made her glad: both kids deserved each other, to be part of one another’s best life possibilities. Tikki was buzzing with pride: showing again the qualities and virtues that made Master Fu chose Marinette to be Ladybug, the girl was heading on the right path, she just needed a little remember that she could do it, so with a sweet tinny kiss on her girl’s forehead, Tikki gave her a piece of her mind. Making sure to look at her human in the eyes, Tikki gave her a few words of wisdom.

— Being Ladybug is coming with a vast set of responsibilities, and the young kind-hearted girl who is my miraculous wielder had always been able to keep up with them all, managed to deserved the title of Everyday Ladybug outside of her suit, to still be an amazing friend, a good daughter and a not-yet-akumatized-balanced-human-being, so don’t you dare sell yourself short, Mari! You are Ladybug, you’re doing an awesome job at it, Marinette, and I’m proud of you. I know it is hard, but life is like a Lucky Charm; you just need to figure out what you’ll do with what is given to you. You were chosen for a reason, Marinette, never forgets that. 

— Thanks, Tikki.

Happy tears started to fall on her cheeks, but it was Marinette’s last preoccupation. What would she do without her kwami and her black cat-like partner? She would be lost. They were parts of her and deserved to be cherished and taken care of. Her kitty was deserving more than secrecy and hide and seek like partnership. Would he still be awake at that time of the night? Would he be transformed and able to come out? There was only one way to learn that. 

— Tikki…SPOTS ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for the reveal next...but I will make Gabriel Agreste less of an ass in an upcoming chapter that will be from his pv. Perhaps I could make him think about his relationships with people around him, including Nathalie. I enjoy writing him as the worst dick ever, but some persons pointed out that everybody has a bright side and that I could make his stand more. Thanks for that, honestly! I'll do my best, even if writing potent paternal model is not my forte. I also plan on giving Nathalie space in this chapter to be a kick-ass, so the reveal will have to wait a little because I seems to be able to write my next chapter about Gabriel, Nathalie and all those perspectives on relationships and family dynamic. I hope you'll like the two (or perhaps 3?) next chapters. 
> 
> Not sure if I'll write another chapter with more familial fluff after the reveal tho... What do you think ? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, sincerely appreciated. 
> 
> See you soon, the reveal is almost complete!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Nathalie have a conversation about Marinette, Adrien...and what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the part during which I try to explain Gabriel's motives for the offer and his relationship with Nathalie while having fun. 
> 
> No, he's not an asshole, but I'd still punch him in the face if I were Nathalie, lol. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

While he was trying to review the paperwork and designs for his next collection, the fashion mogul that was Gabriel Agreste was still pacing. Not physically. He had more control over his body than that and was currently sited on his favorite chair in front of the imposing desk he needed to work well, but his brain was a machine running fast on a confusing road. Adrien had been escorted back home, so in theory, he should be supposed to be able to work properly no matter what! But it was not the case. His offer had been refused, his son had been properly, gently and— dare he think it?— willingly kidnapped and sent back only on Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s terms. He had been politely insulted on the phone and had been forced to rely on Nathalie’s presence in the household to keep an eye on Adrien when she clearly was needed elsewhere to tend to his business. What was wrong with that shockingly clever baker’s girl? Complying to his wish enthusiastically would have been the wisest move for the girl to make, but instead, she had chosen to defy him, to stand toes to toes with him. Why was that? What was it in her?

Gabriel Agreste was not a man used to see someone ignore his orders nor than to allow a lack of control. Not once and certainly not twice in a short amount of time. His plans, even those who were failing at the end were to be dutifully followed. Perhaps that it was the fact that all day long since Emilie’s coma, he was always hearing a chorus of either « yes, sir » or « yes, Hawkmoth » or « yes, master » each time he was commanding something. This is why he had been utterly surprised when the Dupain-Cheng girl had turned down his offer down and kidnapped his son during the afternoon. This girl had managed to make him look like the worst jackass on earth and Nathalie had been helping her. Clenching his hands in fists, he thought about Nathalie, from whom he asked a rapport and a concise explanation. The thought made him growl. Being a supervillain, a businessman and a single parent was time-consuming and he was not the one gifted with easy relationship skills, but were all those reasons enough to side against him? For once, he felt almost tempted to akumatize himself, just for the heck of it. He sure was feeling angry and betrayed enough for that! The problem was that it would not solve any of this mess. In fact, it would be a waste of time. As he sat more comfortably at his desk, he heard his assistant knock on his door. He granted her the permission to enter his office and looked at her with critical eyes from behind the papers he was still trying to review. Perhaps she could explain to him why was everything getting in his way and suggest something or at least, give him vital information about his current situation. As strict and reserved as usual, Nathalie looked straight in his eyes and firmly said the last thing he was expecting her to. 

— Sir, we must talk. 

At first, he was insulted enough to sternly concentrate all of his attention on his assistant. Why would he summon her here for something else than to talk? What else was she assuming, that they were to be doing dancing the tango or something? It was not as if they were going to do much more than assessing the damages done in two days! At the same time, a shiver ran along his spine. Those words…. They were a bad sign. A sign of problems. They were demanding and he was exhausted and stressed. The only one who could have made them less menacing was his dear wife and Nathalie definitively wasn’t her. Gosh, he needed help, not another set of problems! Sitting more comfortably in his chair, he set down his paperwork on his oak desk. It was hard work for him not to sigh nor than to rub his temples from exhaustion and to maintain an absolute stoic attitude, but he needed to stay composed no matter how much he wanted to scream. 

— About what, Nathalie?

His voice had not betrayed him and his dead serious glare to Nathalie was daring her to continue to torture him further…

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

And she did. Why couldn’t Nathalie just give him the rapport already and be done with it? Being Hawkmoth had increased his patience, but playing with fire was not an option he was willing to give her. His tone conveyed the order to cut it short. 

— What about her? 

Yes, what about her? was Gabriel thinking. Internally raging, he wanted to ask Nathalie to stop toying with his nerves, he wanted his insufferable assistant to get to the point, then to go cheek on Adrien, to handle the situation and to let him go akumatize someone else, for god sake! Since his masterpiece of a plan had not given him the expected results, he needed a new plan, a few coffees, six more designs for the new line and a few hours of sleep. If on top of that Nathalie could just stop talking about the girl and concentrate her entire attention on Adrien, it would be perfect! It had been a mistake to focus so much on an aspiring designer. Even if he never wanted to allow himself to weakness to admire an opponent, she was making it hard. The man had been so sure it was the perfect plan! Making this tricky offer could have been the perfect idea to get a lot of people to help him succeed, it should have been a win-win in every situation! No matter her choice, someone should have been going to become a perfect prey for his akuma and Hawkmoth would have had a worthy new super villain able to bring him back the two miraculous he wanted so desperately! But no, the designer had chosen the only option that had saved everyone and ruin his last two days, the only esvape he had not planned. The way that girl had behaved had been a mood killer. If the young designer had accepted without thinking twice, she would have made Adrien sad enough to be akumatized. The girl was young but promising. A talented intern already admiring his work was never a wasted cause if she knew her place, but no, she had just proven that she was unable to think with her head, to take a risk! If the girl had declined his offer and felt awful enough to be akumatized herself, it could have been brilliant too, but she was still not cooperating! There had been no akumatization, Dupain-Cheng was not part of the company and now Adrien was even closer to her. And no, he was not going to akumatize another loser frustrated over a broken nail to bring him the Ladybug and the Cat miraculous ! He did just that last week and it had ended catastrophically. Anyway! Nathalie was still looking at him as she would a child who was missing something basic about the situation. The older Agreste tried to remain calm and collected no matter how much this conversation was turning to such an unforgiving headache material! Was it so hard not to fuss over a small detail such as an incorruptible friend? Couldn’t the woman in front of him see that he was close to lose his temper? Apparently, his facade was still in place and she was unable to take a hint…or she had decided not to. Nathalie was an intelligent woman, usually clever, efficient…and now pissed off at him…But if she was to go this way, she would learn that two could play. His point was strategically defendable and he battled the smirk that wanted to appear on his lips at the thought. 

— She is a talented designer, but she made her choice. There’s nothing more to say about her.

After years working with him, Nathalie had become quite good at judging his level of off-balanced thinking. Currently, on a scale from one to ten, he was a totally solid twenty.

— Nothing to say? Sir, with all due respect, I was unaware of your intentions regarding adding a future intern to the company, which is not usual.

— With all due, respect, Miss. Sancoeur, since when should I keep you update about my tinniest decision on the matter of who I’m hiring?

— Since I’m the one trying to keep your schedule balanced and your company successful.

—But regarding the internships, you have nothing to say.

— But this is not all about the internships, right, Gabriel?

— Should I also be forced to give you the latest details of my private life? 

His irony always put him a tight spot when he was negotiating with someone and they both knew it, still, Gabriel was surprised when she smiled… 

— So you admit it was not a business related decision. 

Oh, shoot….He should have seen this come to him. All he could do was to answer her with a sharp tone, his hands curled up in two tight fists. 

— This is not your business! I wanted a brief rapport on the situation with Adrien, but I guess you took too much time to gush over Miss. Dupain-Cheng to do your job correctly, so I'd rather hear the results of your hard work tomorrow, you are dismissed, now. 

His cold tone was not unusual, but trying to be polite and civilized was a game played for far too long by both of them and he couldn’t take back the angriness that laced with his words. He had finally snapped; it was the opening Nathalie had been waiting for from the start. The fact that the man had the guts insult her work gave her the last push she needed to confront him professionally as much as personally. 

— Sir, don’t make me lose your time. We both know that playing dumb is not your usual tactic. And for your information, I made three rapports: one on Adrien, one on this girl and one on you. I’ll resume them as fast as I could. First, I’d like you to know that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had indeed made quite an impression on me: she is as kind and sincere as she is creative, she has a strong influence on your son and she has his well-being at heart.

— You think I don’t ?

— Perhaps… but you’re not succeeding to keep him happy. She managed to make him happy for a whole day almost without interruption, something you haven’t been able to do for a while and yes, she may have made a choice, but may I remember you that you did the same once?

— What the hell are you talking about, Nathalie?! 

Okay, that was it, Nathalie was done. No matter how much Gabriel was tired, socially clueless and totally out of it, being blind was not something she would let him be guilty of. Not on her watch, not when Adrien needed his father, not a boss. Marinette had been right on that point and strong enough to point it out to him. Nathalie was determinate to show him how much. She was not only considering herself Gabriel’s assistant. She loved that broken disturbing man, even if sometimes she strongly wanted to strangle him. Her reserve on the matter and her professionalism were perfect…Until now. Trying not to show that her boss had it a nerve was easy, she was doing it on a daily basis because she knew that many harsh things needed to be done in regard to achieving the goal the man was pursuing…. But this was not just about a few akumas or her boss being impossible to join during a professional meeting, this was about Gabriel and Adrien and how much she knew that once in a while they both needed a good push, so she loudly clapped her hands on his desk, facing him. There was oblivious and oblivious and if this was a like-father-like-son type of situation, at least Adrien had figured out who truly was important in his life! He also was trying his best to learn how to interact with others, even if it was just by learning through mantas, animes, and movies! On her priority list, Adrien no longer was an emergency. Gabriel’s son, check. Gabriel himself? He was next. 

— I’m talking about Emilie, Gabriel! 

He flinched, but it was too late to take everything back, so she just chose to roll with it, her gaze practically burning him. Taking her boss aback was not a common occurrence, but right now, it was what he needed and Nathalie was the one up to the task. Gabriel Agreste was stubborn, he was an overthinking socially inept mess and he was just as alone as her in an inner turmoil. It was no longer time for taking things gentle and slow: her boss was an obstinate person and his determination to achieve his goal was making him dangerously blind. Her name was the only thing that would shake him enough to get her point across and she was going to even push further. 

— I’m talking about Marinette choosing Adrien the same way you and Emilie had chosen each other. I’m talking about you being clueless, about me being willing to do anything to keep you both happy, you hopeless butterfly-like idiot too stuck in his flowers to realize how much his son need him! 

Just a last effort and she could be entirely satisfied. Facing him like a tower, she let her words sink into him.

— I’m heading out, Gabriel and you better do something because I have freed your entire day tomorrow so you can have time with Adrien! You better use it or I’ll make your schedule such a huge mess that you won’t be able to be Hawkmoth for a while!

Heading out to let him digest everything being the wisest thing to do, she walked away. He would need time and loneliness to come back to his right mind and she would let him regain his senses. Doing her best was her job, her duty…and when it was related to the Agreste household, a responsibility she had gladly taken upon herself. Someone needed to show those two some healthy coping mechanisms, because bottling up and sending black butterflies were not optimal. Starting a new list, Nathalie made a few calls: Adrien’s learning sessions about those was at least to be helped. She was to make sure he could have time with both his father and the Dupain-Cheng family and the boy would be okay. She knew that the boy that had become the Bubbler was his at school support and she promised herself to encourage the young model to rely on him too. Satisfied with herself, she gulped down a glass of water and returned to work. An important meeting was awaiting her. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste’s world had been turned upside down by his assistant. For the second time on two days, a woman had slammed his office’s door and get away with his sanity. His assistant had always been a puzzle to him, but now more than ever, he was lost. The loss of his loved one had inspired Gabriel to become Hawkmoth in order to get her back…with the unexpected help of Nathalie. The businessman in him never understood completely why she had agreed to help him to such extents. So many secrets to keep, so many times she had had to micro-manage two or three different schedules for the same person… She had never criticized his way to bring back his wife, no matter how much chaos he was causing in Paris. She was not using any of that against him, nor than blackmailing him or anything similar. Perhaps that it was because Emilie and she had been closed from the start? He was not sure, but he knew one thing: since the moment he had told her everything, this woman had devoted herself to make him successful and to try to take care of Adrien as best as she could, having his back in both cases… If he was allowing his heart to confused himself further, he would categorize the strictly controlled woman as a friend. A very loyal…friend. Just the word made him tremble, so he chose to think about her professional role in his life until the very moment she had stepped into his office to infuriate him, which was still a disturbing mystery to the powerful man. Usually, she was fast to obey his orders and clever enough to avoid stupid mistakes, so why had she gone wild just a few minutes ago? Why had she resisted him, even pushed him against a wall he would never feel prepared to climb? And was it necessary to bring up Emilie this way? Frustration was still building up pretty fast inside of him, but he no longer was in the mood for a fight. Anyway, in a sense, it was clear to him that his assistant had tried to open his eyes on something. If the most logical part of him hasn’t known that Nathalie had been acting for both Adrien’s sake and his… he would have akumatized her, made her life an inferno before finally making her lose her job and kicking her out, but the woman’s guts were getting to him…just like her words. It was disturbing him more than he cared to admit. Taking a few deep breaths, the fashion mogul took the time to think again about his son’s friend…and the connection to his Emilie that Nathalie had mentioned. 

Gabriel had forgotten what it was like to be able to naturally inspire such strong loyalty to someone else without using money, power or involving a black butterfly. Today had been a remember that some special persons could inspire others to take decisions to stay with them. And god knows he and his wife had been doing it a lot for them to stay together and get married. It has been a long time since he last remembered what she had had to leave behind to build a life with him. It has been a while since he had thought about how the broken young man studying mode he was when he met her had been seen by her. His family was not rich or influent, he was just a young man following his dream while struggling with his bills and his tendencies to be brilliant but socially awkward. The first time he had talked to his Emilie, they both were in a hurry and a collision between the two of them had made his sketchbook crash down violently on the floor with a sound similar to thunder. Before he could think to be grumpy, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever met take his breath away by worrying herself about the mess she had made of his book. She had excused herself and picked up his fallen designs with a sweet contrite smile while all the young man could do was to stare at her, totally lost. Most of the time, Gabriel was almost totally engrossed in his sketchbooks, but, for once, it was with someone. It was new and terrifying. Plus, he was not one to show his designs to anyone, he was far too secretive for that… But when he saw her eyes graze his work and grow wide, he took a look at which design had captured her attention and smile timidly when she breathed softly that he was « talented enough to put a shooting star and a piece of midnight sky into a breathtaking dress ». The design she was looking at was his latest; a ball gown made of midnight blue, shiny stones mimicking the stars and a waving fabric he was trying to include to represent the shining star she had mentioned. The look they both exchanged sealed the deal: they were understanding each other perfectly. From there, everything had begun to naturally happen, to flow like a river. Even if they were from a different social class, she had always been the perfect match for him, never rubbing her wealthy family on his nose, seeing past his parent’s financial struggles, encouraging him and letting him know when she needed his help. With her by his side, every problem was having a solution, every day was enchanting or, at least, enjoyable. She truly was a blessing and as he had worked hard to build himself a strong reputation in fashion, trying to provide Emilie all she could have wanted to have, she had never failed to remember him that it was a man she had agreed to marry, not a working machine. Devoting herself to the happiness of the family they had to build, this incredibly angelic woman had balanced her career as an actress, her love for him and being Adrien’s mother. He would never understand how she did it. When hell got loose and she became sick, his so carefully organized world and happiness had been crushed. From the moment there was no more hope for her by traditional standards… He had devoted himself to only one thing: bringing back his Emilie. Without her, he was lost. Without her warmth, her laugh, and her smile, he was a workaholic asshole who didn’t even know how to approach his son. A son who was so much like Emilie: sensitive, beautiful and able to inspire others. Rationally, he had made his plan for a short term period: had tried to give Adrien everything he himself had missed during his childhood, praying for Hawkmoth to not take to long to bring back his wife and Adrien’s mother, but alas! It was taking more and more time and… both Agreste had been becoming lonely, unable to properly support each other and relying on Nathalie to organize everything and to act as a messenger between them. But now, even Nathalie was pissed off, so how could he…? Gabriel Agreste was not a psychologist, but he knew one thing: he had to talk to Adrien, no matter how painful, awfully awkward or warmth lacking, he needed to, otherwise, nothing would ever go well enough again. Perhaps that it was what Nathalie, his son and his friend had tried to tell him, that Adrien was feeling the weight of his father’s absence, not knowing that it was not a lack of interest from his part, but the efforts to reunite all of their family’s members, to make everything goes back to the way it should have been if Emilie was still with them. No amount of money, no easy life could change that, so he sighed. He would never be ready and Emilie would have been better at handling this situation, but it was his job, so… He was going to. Was it requiring any special type of clothing, or...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give me the perfect excuse for an "awkward father-son bonding time" chapter after the reveal...but basically, I know nothing about awkward father and son bonding so I'll just have to do my best. I hope you'll enjoy regardless...or that you'll forgive me if I ever scratch horribly that chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again to keep reading me! 
> 
> The reveal is coming next, I hope you are ready! Yes, Marinette will be panicking, yes Chat will be a sweetheart and yes, it will end well, sorry for the spoiler ;) See you soon, all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE REVEAL!!!!!!  
> Wait, no...a half-reveal.  
> Yes, I know, it will let you on a cliffhanging...  
> Sorry, not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! First, sorry to have taken so much time to post...a half-reveal. 
> 
> At first, it was shorter, but then Marinette decided to have a panic attack and then to just blurt out everything she felt toward Chat, but is still amazing, and basically, yes, I end up with a pretty long reveal... 
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!

Ladybug was nervous. No, scratch that, she was terrified. The weight of what she did, of what she was about to do was pushing heavily on her shoulders. It has to be tonight, she told herself to gain a few drops of courage. After seeing what secrets and pushing away could do to people, she was, if not comfortable with the idea, resolute to take the step. She would never see her Chat Noir in the same state that Adrien had been. Not ever, not because of her. Chat was her partner, her friend, she could count on him, trust him…tell him everything. She needed to stop worrying. There was a risk that she would make a fool of herself, regret this forever and…But no! Before she could let her cowardice get the best of herself because of imaginary worst case scenarios, she sent him a message using her yo-yo, praying for him to see it fast…She had tried to be brief, but not alarming. She knew he was out in the Parisian night…

And out he was for sure. For once, Chat Noir was using his suit to express his joy by graciously leaping around the rooftops without restraining himself. There was no akuma, no emergency, no limits. He was running in the night, a carefree laugh on his lips. The feeling of the wind playing in his hair was not as sweet or as tender as his Mari’s hands, but it was still enjoyable. His Mari…She had done so much for him, given him so much, but she had not been the only one! His Princess, her family, and even Nathalie had given him hope and joy. The day he had enjoyed at the bakery was a memory he would forever cherish, it was almost as if his luck had turned, shifting for the best; erasing loneliness, guilt, and anger. Even when he had been back to the mansion, everything had been heartwarming. When Adrien had woken up, still in his Marinette original hand-made sweater, to an uncanny vision. Nathalie was tucking him to bed. Nathalie of all people! She had smiled at him and promised to talk to his father before going out and, a little less sternly than usual, she remembered him to sleep. A warm giddy feeling had taken him and sleep was the last thing in his mind. A little run outside was too tempting to refuse, so there he was, owning the night. When he received his Lady’s message, he knew that his night was going to be the most perfect ever since she was only asking him to join her to their usual meeting spot if he was disponible, assuring him that it was important, but not akuma related. Apparently, she needed to talk to him and it was important, but not life-threatening. He was quick to answer and to be by her side: that gentlecat was not to make his Lady wait! For once that they would be able to talk for a while without trying to save the city or to stay in one piece, he was going to take it!

It only took him a few minutes to join her on one of their favorite rooftops. It was a good one for when they needed privacy and a beautiful view for a while. His red-cladded partner was proudly standing there, her back to him, seemingly lost in her thoughts, waiting for him… Chat Noir was good at reading her body language and by the way, her shoulders were a little tensed, he knew that he needed to help her feel safer before they both have to go. Suddenly, he wished she could have been in the bakery with the wonderful people he knew. She too was deserving to be around amazing folks who could make her feel happy and wanted whenever they would look or smile at her or tease and hug her. Knowing that it was not possible, he decided that he would share his happiness with her the best he could. It would have to do the trick… 

— Hey, Chat.

Her voice when she turned around to face him was soft. Softer than he was used to, a little hesitant, perhaps, but she was not sad, so the boy greeted her without hesitation. 

— My Lady, what a pawsitively perfect idea to be meeting here tonight. 

As usual, when he was punning, she rolled her eyes, but she was too nervous to actually sass back. The playful kiss he gave her knuckle was nothing out of the ordinary, but the fact that she didn’t bump his nose or try to take his lips away from her hand was slightly surprising to him. One look at her face and he knew it would not be the last one that night. Her smile was proof of that. The hero was not a stranger to this young woman’s different types of smiles, he saw them often and was collecting memories of each one, so he could memorize them all by heart. This one was a new one…It was… a more nervous one, one that the girl was probably wearing more often as her civilian self. Tonight, she had chosen to let him see it, so for once, in front of him was the girl behind the mask, but inside the suit. The tension in the air was palpable. The cat-like hero was not sure what was going on, but he was ready to face everything. His partner was biting her lip and he was curious but knew better than to push her. Without letting go of the hand he had kissed, he silently waited near her. Marinette knew that what she was going to do would change the dynamic between the two of them, but she remembered what had happened sooner that day and it gave her enough strength to take a step in Chat’s direction and to, at least, try to make things right. How was she going to do that? She had so many things to say…

— Chat?

— Yes, My Lady?

— Would you… 

She bited her lips and he gave her a soft smile, ears twitching and head inclined to the side.

—…sit here with me?

The boy was feeling that for once, it was his Lady that was needing a friendly presence and it was warming his heart to think that it would be him that would be there for her. 

— With great pleasure, My Lady. 

Well, that was the beginning. And an end at the same time. As he sat near her, she felt herself tremble a little… This was the last time she was sitting here like that with him, just Ladybug and Chat Noir and she wanted to savor it, but it was time, so after a few seconds, taking a deep breath, she began. 

—I…need to talk to you… about…about something….

— Sure, go ahead, I’m all ears. 

No Bugaboo or Buginette, he knows how serious this is, was the girl thinking. If anything, the boy beside her was currently looking at her with a great amount of curiosity, but without pressuring her to talk before she was ready. There was no impatience in the way he was standing beside her. In fact, her partner was still having this kind-hearted smile she always knew him to have, waiting patiently for her to continue. In the (for once!) calm Parisian night, only the stars, the Eiffel tower, and her partner would hear her confession…

— Remember the first time we met when I introduced myself as « Madly clumsy »? 

He nodded with a small smile, but didn’t laugh, didn’t make any puns. He was just there, listening to her, paying attention. It was encouraging… Perhaps that beginning with this would be easier than what she had thought first… but the rest of her speech still needed to get out of her mouth and no matter how patient and understanding her partner was, she was getting on her own nerves, nervously fidgeting. Since when was she so afraid to lose someone precious if she was to be honest with that person? Now she understood Adrien better. It was hard. Hard to convince herself that the reasons for her fears were only coming from her imagination, that they were not valid…But Adrien had done it and Marinette had been there for him; they were friends, they were even closer now. From what she knew of Chat Noir, he was not one to run away, so if exposing herself and let him know about her typical clumsiness had not made him quit being her partner, with a few sparkles of luck, he would still be her friend and partner at the end of her revelations. 

—Well, I still am…and I’ll probably be awful at doing this, but…But I will. 

She sighed. Being sincere was something she wanted, needed…dreaded. After years of precautions, the truth was hard to spontaneously unlock. Her partner took hold of her hand once more and squeezed it. The pressure was firm but not bone crushing. It was his way to reach out for her without being overwhelming and she felt grateful for the gesture. It was connecting her to him and she needed that not to fall apart. His hand in hers…they had battled together hands in hands many time, so it was soothing to do it once more

— Hey, don’t worry, Bug. We’re still learning how to manage everything, we don’t always need to be perfect…I…I happen to have learned that today.

Such an open trusting partner…The young woman looked at him. Really looked at him, from his boots to his pointed cat ears. He had changed a lot physically after a few years of patrol and fighting supervillains, but as she took him in, she still saw the expressive tender green eyes that she had always associated with her cat-like friend. Those glowing eyes that were seeing in the dark. Looking at her. Really looking at her as if he was trying to see all of her and behind with a tender gentleness she knew by heart. Why was it making her feel like the worst nervous wreck ever, making her weak of the knees? Wasn’t it what she wanted, for him to see her, all of her, flaws, imperfections, and scratches included? What kind of person was she if she was still considering to back away when all she should be wanting was for her supportive male best friend to stop being hurt because she was a coward? Was she…was she just like Gabriel Agreste; an insensitive iceberg willing to keep hurting people so she could stay safe in her own reality? No. No, no! It was not what she wanted! Chat Noir was deserving better than that, better than her! She felt as if she had eaten a bunch of unpurified akumas. Her heartbeat was too frantic, she was sweating, she wanted to stop the trembling of her hands, to feel able to breath freely but a heavy mountain of stress was compressing her lungs. She had to tell him and in her state, it was impossible. She would throw up before being able to let out another word. Why was it so hard to breath? She had to tell Chat, she had to! Oh gosh no, she was hyperventilating now! Everything was dark. Stop, stop, stop! She wanted to make it stop! She was drowning, she was falling, everything was spinning around…She was going to fall! Her body had reflexively taken a position in which it was easier not to get hurt if she indeed was going to collide violently with the roof. She was…Not falling? Her open palms had met a warm body…She realized that she could open her eyes, that she could still see if she was to just open her eyes. And the first thing she wanted to see was who had caught her, so she looked. Strong arms cladded in black leather-like stuff… Chat! He had caught her! She gripped him in a bone-crushing hug, circling his waist with her legs, not letting go. Chat was safety, Chat was warmth, Chat was strength, he would help, he would know what to do, would take care of her, he would …talk? The vibration of his voice was helping. Close as they were, she was feeling and hearing his voice, but could not, for the life of her, understand what he was saying, she was trembling too much, everything was going too fast for her. But the girl wanted to make out his words, so with all her might, she used every tinny bit of concentration she could gather. His voice was coming to her as if she was under some water. A panic attack, she realized, was taking her and he was trying to take her out of its blur. 

—…Lady…I got you, My Lady… Calm down, I got you… Can you feel my breath? You need to breathe. 

The panicked girl was not sure if she would be able to nod, but he wasn’t needing her to. Still talking into her neck, he supported and encouraged her further, repressing a whining sound. This was not to be about him worrying, this moment needed to be about her, so he stilled his swishing tail and wrapped it around her ankle. 

— Come on, breath with me, My Lady. 

Pressed as she was against him, the up and down of his rising and falling chest were rocking her. He had settled down so he could keep her securely tucked on his laps, had slowed his breathing for her to follow and was making gentle reassuring circles on her back with one hand, the other securing her against him. For once in their dynamic, she was the one to follow his lead and she would be lying if she was to ever say it was unpleasant. 

— That’s it. Breath with me again, My Lady. In…and out… Slowly, my amazing bug. In…and out…Good. Again, sweetheart. You’re doing well, keep it up. Don’t worry, My Lady, I’m here, it’s just me… 

He was right….She had to remember herself that it was Chat. Her puny, dorky, comprehensive, kind and sweet kitty…Nothing bad would happen… Still clinging to him with her legs, she placed her forearm on his shoulders to support herself enough to look at him in the eyes. Her eyes…Chat knew them by heart; each shade of blue they could become, the boy could name every star appearing in her eyes, but never saw the tears that were actually pouring from there. His heart ached for her and the need to comfort her was one nothing could have taken away. She was his Lady, his to protect, to care for. With one clawed hand, mindful of the weapons on his fingers, he gently brushed off the sweaty bangs of her face than cupped her cheeks. Nose to nose, they were each other’s universe. Marinette knew that Chat was good at comforting akuma victims using that especially low and gentle voice of his…but she never heard it directed at her, laced with tender concern and a rumbling purr.

— I got you. I got your back, I’ll always do. Just breath. Don’t worry, you’re okay, we’ll be okay…

— We…we’ll be?

Her voice was weak, but he heard it and the little caresses of his fingers he was peppering on her face were proof of that enough, but he told her again with words this time. 

— Sure we will, My Lady, as long as you continue to breathe. 

He nuzzled her the best he could, emitting a slow calming purr that was vibrating through her like a symphonic massage. She was feeling his blond hair caressing her skin. He was right, they would be okay….Gosh, how much could she be grateful for this boy’s presence in her life? She was not sure, but she wanted to tell him so badly at that moment! Wanted him to know how thankful she was for him. Heartbeat still too loud and breath still too short, she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible…but his name came out more like a whining whisper than anything else. Her little sound of distress made him close his arms around her once more and he rocked her a little. Slowly, she stopped circling his waist with her legs, but only to sit properly on his laps. He freed her ankle but was fast to remember her once again that he would not totally let go if she wanted him to stay close.

— Okay.

Uncovering her eyes, she took another look at the boy that had let her embrace him for a while now. It had felt like eons to her, and hours to him. Neither of them had been caring about if it was comfortable for him or not, but now that she was feeling slightly better, she knew she needed to let go of him at least little. Her partner would never complain about how she was clutching to him, but she knew for a fact that his posture was far from ideal and now that her mind was clear, it was not lost on her. 

— Can I… Can I just sit on your laps a little longer?

This surprised him a lot, even more that the vulnerability she was displaying…it was a new side of her he was discovering. The Ladybug he knew was not one to seek help with her personal problems. Brushing them off with her gloved hands, she was most likely dealing with them as a civilian later on. Usually, she was not the one to reach out for contact either. Sure, from time to time, they were having physical contacts, more likely because the duo was fighting together and needed it in the battle, also rarely exchanging a few hugs or holding hands for a very short while, but nothing more. He had been expected her to ask for space now that she was calmer and was ready to back up the moment she would voice her need, but here she was holding onto him, trusting him enough to be the one asking for help, and outside of a battle, for once. 

— Sure thing, Buginette. 

He let her enough room to move freely and adjust her position, waiting to see how she would position herself before moving any part of himself. Ladybug could do whatever she wanted with him or to him and he would follow her lead. She knew it, but it was still new to her each time he was acting this way and tonight, it was what she needed to give her the certitude that he would still be her faithful partner once she would have told him everything. Smiling with gratitude, she sat to place her side against his chest, her head tucked under his chin and took hold of his arms to place them around her. This way, she would still be in his embrace, feeling protected from the chilly wind that was running through the Parisian night. There she was safely warm. The cat-like hero didn’t complain, he even purred slowly, making his Lady smile a little. She was used to his cat-like tendencies but had always been fond of his purr. 

— Isn’t this purrfect body of mine keeping you pawsitively warm enough, My Lady? 

Her little giggle took care of warming him from the inside. She was doing slightly better and he felt proud to have contributed to it, even if just a little. He still promised himself that if it was the way to make her feel better, he would hold her, purr and pun all night. He had felt her relax one breath at a time, she was safe in his arms and judging by how comfortably she had snuggled against him, she wanted to stay there for a while. Even if her eyes were no longer in view, she was still close to him and it was perfect. She leaned further into him, slowly, just as she always ended up doing, his heartbeat near her ears giving her courage. The masked girl covered her face with her palms to rub her temples and think about how she would drop the news now that she was calmer. At first for Ladybug, the kitty next roof was just a funny goofball with an all too big love for puns, unable to be serious. Now she was realizing how wrong she has been. She knew who it was that was near her, for goodness sake, she was trusting this man with her life! So no matter how messy her mind was at the moment, no matter if she had to stutter it for three hours…It was time now to trust him with the rest. He always had been there, he would be there after that too. Just as strong, warm and trustworthy, but she would too. Needing an anchor, she melts a little more against him. His chest was warm and firm, so she curled up against him, building up her courage to explain everything. Still purring a little, he was rubbing her arms. Chat Noir knew his Ladybug; she would eventually tell him what was going on if she wanted to, the only thing he could do for her was to be there. 

The polka-dotted hero breathed deeply a few more time, shook her head… and uncovered her eyes, looking at him with a deep resolution that he has seen so many time on her face, like if she was ready to make the impossible happen. For Chat, this look was meaning that the planet hearth would still spin in the good direction. He hoped she was able to read his trust in her and his unconditional love for her in his eyes. She did. She knew this look, but she never understood how precious it was and how much she was needing him to look at her like that. Longing, craving for it. Would she still be his Lady after all of this or would he learn to look at her differently but still with pride and humor? She took a deep breath before her fears could stop her once again. Just a little moment of courage and then…everything would be fine. On an impulse, she faced him again, cupped his cheeks and pushed her forehead on his. 

— Thank you, chaton…you…you just give me another reason to tell you.

The confused look he gave her was still a little worried, but she saw it for what it was: he was ready to hear her out and she to tell him, so she began, knowing he would not interrupt or laugh at her. 

— You see, I have this friend…

She smiled thinking about Adrien and her partner tilted his head on the side like the curious kitten he was. 

—He’s a real-life ray of sunshine, always pretending that everything is okay, even when it’s not.

Her smile had dropped and she instinctively reached out for Chat Noir hand. 

— There’s always this pressure for him to be perfect, to perform in everything because he is part of the bigger image…but just as you say: there’s no need to be perfect all the time, we just need to find the perfect persons to be imperfect with and still valued…

Both heroes entertained their fingers… Imperfect but still valued, they had that in their partnership when the masks were on. With a little luck, it would still be that way without secret identities in the way. Chat played in her hair a little with the hands that was not holding hers, encouraging her to continue. 

— Today, he just let go, standing there in front of me, his heart and soul laid bare for me to see. It was impossible to just watch or to think of him the same way I used to…But I wanted to be there for him, so badly! I always had been a horrible friend to him: not realizing how he was truly feeling and how much he needed someone to see him for himself, not like everybody else is seeing him… I’ve never given him any reason to think we could be close enough for him not to fake a smile for politeness sake. At first,…he was so afraid to burden me with his feelings, to talk about his problems… like if I would go away if I knew what was truly going on with him, in his life, in his head and heart…His father had made him believe so many things that are caging him, he kept so many hurtful secrets…It remembered me of my own fears and insecurities regarding my secret identity…and you. 

As much as Chat had been silent since the beginning, his Lady’s last words had struck a chord in him. He could relate to the friend of his partner but was confused about the rest. Where was she heading?

— Me?

— Today I… I saw how much secrets can hurt people… how it can damage relationships and make some persons feel lonely or unwanted or unworthy. 

The red-cladded hero saw her partner gasp and her doubts confirmed themselves. She really had done that to the boy who just helped her going out of a panic attack without thinking one bit to his own comfort…

— I…I did this to you, haven’t I? I made you feel all those things, right?

— I… What?… How?

Chat’s confusion was written on his face in such a way that Ladybug was not sure what was going on in her partner’s head, but sending a silent than you to Adrien, she began her explanations, feeling guilty as hell, but unable to get out of Chat’s embrace. She just let go of his face to cross her arms against her chest, baring herself. If she had been stronger, she would have tried to get up and stop fidgeting awkwardly, but she was tired.

— Kitty, I should have told you sooner, it doesn’t need to be a secret…and I don’t want to keep that from you anymore. 

She was so tired of hiding and her tone was pleading when she decided what her next step would be. 

—Just…Chat…please understand that you are one of the few persons I’d never want to ever deceive… 

The shock in his eyes was priceless. Mouth agape, glowing eyes almost comically dilated…To her, he was like an open book, he always had been, contrarily to her. She knew she was not so easy to read and that her mask as Ladybug was not just physical. She was good at hiding…but he was good at finding her, he always had been, from the start. 

— I should know that this is a silly concern. Chat Noir’s trust in Ladybug made me the hero I am now…Remember Stoneheart? 

When he nodded, she told him something she had never told anyone. Another secret she was slowly unveiling. It gave her hope: she would not be like Gabriel Agreste, she would share herself, even if ever so slowly. She was whispering, but he heard her as clearly as if she had shouted. 

—If it wasn’t for you, I would have given away my earrings long ago. 

Her, giving up her earrings?! If anyone else had told him that, he would have never believed it. His partner was always so strong, so capable! She was agile, highly creative and intelligent and…and she was his Lady! Her and her only…He could not imagine another Ladybug to stay by the side of, but yet, yet she had imagined giving up at least once…and he kinda stopped her? Thank god he had prevented her departure… he would feel glad about it later, his friend and partner was not done. 

—You’re always saving me and all I can do is hide behind a mask… There is no Ladybug without Chat Noir and I still tried to keep you in the dark, again and again, never explaining, letting you think only God knows what, but it was probably on the line of « I’m not good enough so I need to prove myself to her and she’ll tell me! ». I’m still doing what that asshole did to my friend, but I’ll get better, I promise! 

Behind her determination, he still saw an uneasy feeling he was not sure to comprehend, so he asked. For the better or for the worst, she would still be his Lady anyway. 

— My Lady… do you tell me all of that…because you feel guilty? 

— What?

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding her gaze for a few seconds before dropping the bomb. 

— Well, you basically don’t want to hurt me, so is this why you told me all of those secrets?

— Chat… you gave me your trust, asking for mine and working hard to deserve it, you supported me, protected me, cared for me. All this time, I’ve been afraid, so stupidly afraid to deceive you because I was there, a mere civilian girl hiding behind a mask! It was never you that I was not trusting…all along, it was my own fucking self. 

That was it, his heart was going to leap out of his chest or he would spontaneously combust or he would…ask her if she really was saying what he hoped she was…

— You mean?

The boy was speechless. If she really was saying what he hoped she was trying to, that friend of hers would receive a fucking amazing thank you gift, he would figure out something!

— But…

How could it be that there was a but?

—…but wouldn’t it be selfish of me to let you tell me who you are just to relieve my curiosity? I mean, I wouldn’t want for you to reveal yourself just for my sake if you don’t feel ready or if you don’t truly want it. 

— Selfish….

The word was feeling so foreign on her tongue! The word was not applicable to her Chat Noir and she intended to let him know! If there was one thing she had learned since her beginnings as a superhero, it was that her cat was not easy to convince, but that half hopeful and half tortured expression he was wearing tonight was one she would remember until her dying day. 

— Chat… you’d do everything for me. 

So she knew! The boy could not help it, he truly was happy that she did. Nodding vigorously, he eagerly waited for her to continue, looking at her when she took a deep breath, straightened herself and pushed her forehead against his for the second time that night. As he felt her warm fingers play in the hair on the back of his head, he fought back the purr threatening to cut short to her confession. Her confidence was back now.

— If this is not purely selfless, I don’t know what it is. 

Her voice was so warm, so tender that Chat could almost feel her affection cover him like a blanket. 

— You have always been respectful and kind and sweet to me… I trust you enough to hope that you’ll still be there if I say that I…I just…

Now that she truly was started, words were flowing out of her and she couldn’t stop them even if she had wanted to. She knew her hands were probably squeezing his shoulders too much, her grip solid and unshakeable, but she needed him to understand her completely without even the tiniest doubt. 

— I want to take you back home after a patrol if you need me to, without worrying that my transformation could drop off and that I’ll need to deal with the secret! I want to take care of you, even when you’re not sick or injured… I want to have lunch with you so we can have normal time like all the other teenagers that are living their life, to take you places, just because we can, just because you don’t have to be alone… Because we both know what is it like to be superheroes, to deal with our everyday lives and the miraculous stuff at the same time! I want to have your number so I can call you after a bad day, I want to make pastries just for you, I want to see you wearing your Christmas gift and wink at me because we both know you opened it on a rooftop at midnight a few days before! I want to know when your birthday is so I can plan something, I want to know your favorite color so I could knit you a scarf or something! I’m tired of fighting, Chat. Not with the akuma, but with myself, with time we don’t have. I used to follow so many stupid rules, for our safety, to not to be a disappointment to you, for so many reasons… I’ve never once taken the time to think about how you were truly feeling on the matter and I just begin to understand how unfair I had acted. I refuse to hurt you again like that. You’re my partner, my friend and I trust you with my life so be it with my fucking secret identity! 

With her speech, with her flaming eyes and steady voice, she had taken his breath away, but with what was left of it, he asked her if she was ready one last time, praying every divinity who was listening that it was real and that she truly was.

— Are you…are you sure?

— I am. 

Two words…in two words, she could rock his world. Spontaneously, they hugged each other once more, tears pooling in both their eyes. His were of relief, of happiness and love. Hers were of every emotion she had come to experiment during the last two days. Marinette’s voice was thick with emotion as she, determinate and nervous at the same time, choose once more to trust her partner, this time out of the battlefield. 

— Tikki…Spots off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big THANKS to everybody who read this, who leave comments and kudos, who bookmark this or who encourage, you're all awesome and I am pawsibly the luckiest Chat Noir fan ever!
> 
> For the next chapters:  
> 10th: Adrien's reaction and will he reveal himself? He probably will, emotive sweet cinnamon roll as he is...  
> 11th: The next day's father-son bonding time  
> If there's a 12th: heu..? Some suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the reveal and...those two are finally getting together!!! FINALLY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL!!! 
> 
> This chapter is a long one and I'm actually proud of it. 
> 
> I'd like to take a little moment to thank someone here: Williams, your comments are shorts, but you saw the "secrets are hurting people side" of this fanfiction and helped me feel good at keeping this main line going, so thank you. 
> 
> Here's the undoing of many other secrets. 
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments on this, I hope you'll all enjoy!

Fighting the reflex to close his eyes had not even come to his mind when he had heard her drop her transformation. Adrien cursed himself, feeling like the worst fool ever. There he was, in his Lady’s arms, (nothing less!) on a rooftop, one breath away to find the truth, wanting it with every fiber of his being, straight after realizing that for the first time since they met, Ladybug was letting him in! She had expressed her fears, explained herself, even let him help during her panic attack, his partner had recognized and acknowledged his own feelings, being so totally open, so trusting. She even wanted him to know who she was when she was not wearing a spandex-like magic suit! And still, as a pink light was magically making his partner’s civilian identity visible, the boy had his eyes shut within the second, trying not to think about how her everyday clothes would feel under his ungloved hands and holding her too close to see anything even if he was to peek… There he was, holding back for the sake of permission she already gave him. It was not that he was curious or touched by her action, but somehow, it was feeling so unnatural to be permitted to look, that he wanted to try to make a few guesses before having his answers directly. He had imagined this moment an awful lot of time during the years of his partnership with Ladybug, but holding the de-transformed girl was something else, an entirely other story, because not even spending an insane amount of time making scenarios could have made him feel so nervous, warm and excited at the same time, sweaty hands in his gloves, love for the girl ruling his entire being, heart racing like crazy. He was not the only one with an increased heart rate. He could feel hers dancing against his chest, but her breathing was even and she was not letting go of him: she was sure of what she wanted and it gave him the courage to begin to try to figure out a few things about the civilian identity of his Lady. Carefully trying to gather newfound details about her without creeping her out, he let his superhero senses collect all the tidbits of information he could gather in a few seconds before opening his eyes. Even without the costume, she was small and warm, that he could tell because she was pressed up against him, her hands making little shy circles on his back and a low purr rumbled from his chest, making the girl snuggled against him chuckle. The sound was familiar, but Chat couldn’t pinpoint if it was because he knew it was Ladybug’s happy sound, having heard it many times since the beginning of their partnership or if he somehow…knew her outside the mask. Her hair was still tickling his cheek, meaning her hair-style wasn’t changing with her transformation. Perhaps that if he could hear her voice…But wait a minute! Slowly, he became aware of something that made him doubt his own nose. Her scent of strawberry and vanilla was more than just familiar…it was intertwined with his! Out of pure curiosity, he nuzzled the crook between her shoulder and her neck, where his own familiar smell greeted his nose. The mystery in his arms let him explore her scent without complaint. Perhaps that he imagined it, but she subtly inclined her head on the side, shifting lightly in his arms. Yes, it was probably just his imagination, but the texture of the fabric on the naked skin of his face was not. How odd was it that the clothes she was wearing were made of the same sort of fabric he was used to wearing often? The fabric could be but a mere coincidence, but his scent on her? Not a chance! Plagg had explained to him that he could smell his own scent only on the people he was touching for a certain amount of time or if he was lending them a piece of clothing he had worn. He was not approaching random civilian close enough to let his smell on them or giving away his shirts to random civilians for the matter… There had to be a simple answer! Adrien tried to remember the last time he had been physically close enough to someone for this to happen and his breath got took away when he realized that the last petite girl with pigtails he had been physically close to enough to let his scent on was Marinette because he had passed the most of his day in her arms or with her in his… The idea took his breath away and the boy behind the mask surprised himself by hoping he was right. How incredible would it be! The small portion of him used to be deceived, not enough and alone was whispering in his mind that the only possibility he just found was too good to be true, that considering he was only an unlucky black cat, how could this marvelous, incredible miracle be? The sneaky voice was telling him that he was jumping to the conclusions that were the most pleasing to him, without considering his own failure of a life. Still, the words that escaped his lips were the hopeful albeit fragile ones

— I think…I know… who you are…

The girl gently pushed her forehead on his, let her nose lightly brushing against his, her whispering voice echoing in the night.

— Chat… 

Just his alter ego’s name and he was melting into a puddle of delighted goo. Ladybug had never ever said his name this way. Urgently or teasingly? Many times. She sure had called out to him in a friendly or annoyed way sometimes too… As surely as he knew her different types of smiles, he naively had assumed that he knew about all the ways she could ever say his name. How wrong had he been! His name on her lips was not a rare phenomenon, but the tone she usually used to call him was…Nothing like the way she just had now, who was truly hard to fully describe well: warm like a patch of sunlight, affectionate and comforting for sure, with a little bit of something he was too confused to comprehend. Just his name this once and he wanted to hear her say it again and again and again in that way that made him feel as if it was belonging on her lips for the better and the worst as if he was belonging to her no matter what. 

—Chat…open your eyes. Even if I’m not the one you think I am… I still… I want you to know…I just… Please?

This voice, he knew her voice, even outside out the mask! But ultimately, it was the feeling of her gentle hands on his cheeks that made him open his cat-like eyes to the more miraculous thing he ever saw. Gosh, he was so thankful for night vision when her blue orbs met his green ones when he saw the polka dotted kwami waving at him in the air, the freckles on the bridge of the girl’s nose, those very cute freckles, and this smile…the same she had given to Adrien all day along and that even the night couldn’t hide.

— It’s… you…You…It’s you! 

His voice was thick with emotion, a mix of awed surprise, of raw fear for this to be a dream he could wake up from… the undying feeling of pure love flowing through him was enough to make joyful tears falling down on his face. They were intercepted by her fingers and then, he knew it for sure: she was real, this was real and she had always been there, by his sides, so close! The one girl that shyly looked at him was the same who had used her entire week to make him feel like an actual human being; imperfect for sure, but accepted and —dare he thinks it?—loved! She was there again, but with all she was this time, making sure that the other part of him was okay. She was there, in front of him, a nervous looking Marinette wearing his usual black t-shirt. He hadn’t even realized he had forgotten it at the bakery…

Suddenly, he remembered how she had been talking about that friend she had seen today, how she had wanted to help, putting the pieces of the puzzle at their rightful place and his heart skipped a few beats as the realization sunk in…it was him… it was him who had triggered this need in his Lady for a reveal! Him with his socially awkward behavior, him with his loneliness, his need for warmth and friendship. The civilian self of the black cat of Paris…Him. And now, she was wearing his shirt, was covered with his scent, was truly willing to keep him by her side. Adrien wanted to sign and laugh and cry and dance and hope. He had been so blind, but right now, he was just so so so unbelievably happy! His tail curved around her waist and it was his turn to cup her cheeks, gently stroking them with his fingers, looking at his shy classmate as if he was seeing her for the first time. He looked at her the way he had the first day he was allowed to attend public school, when he had faced her under the rain and opened up to her the first time, the same way, he realized, he did when he first told himself that no matter who was underneath the polka dotted mask, he would love her. 

Everything was making sense, now. All those times she had been late and tired, not around during the akuma attacks, her compassionate and strong-willed nature, her creativity and willingness to help; it was all making sense now. Marinette was the class president, the champion for justice of their classmates and a polka dotted superhero…and one of his favorite person in the universe. All those moments during which he had came to her, his mask on while hers wasn’t, not knowing who she was, but finding his way to her, just like she had found her way to him, this too was making a lot of sense. Suddenly, it was so easy to see Marinette in Ladybug and vice versa. Ladybug made him his blue scarf and kept it a secret to let him feel happy. Marinette had saved his civilian form a lot of time while waiting for Chat Noir to arrive, trusting her partner to have her back when he would. Ladybug played videos games with him, well Ladybug was beating him at video games more like. Marinette had made sure he was alright after Volpina, because she had been concerned about him. Ladybug had held him close the entire day, he had met Ladybug’s parents, been in Ladybug’s home. Marinette who he called an everyday Ladybug, Marinette with whom he had defeated the Evillustrator. Ladybug who had expressed the wish to have more time with him, more ways to contact him. Marinette who was planning to take down Hawkmoth with her partner by her side. Ladybug who had called his name in a way that made him feel as if he was belonging to her, in and out of the mask, broken or not…Marinette was the best friend of an obsessed journalist who had devoted a blog to her heroic self. Both his Princess and his Lady could be clumsy, funny, adorable and attentionate. Ladybug had made all those things Marinette had done because they were only one person! One person he would never let go of, as long as she wanted him to be by her sides. A bubbly laugh found his way along his throat and as he held her closer, he got up and turned on himself, spinning her around as if there was no tomorrow…or as if he wanted to live all those tomorrow in the space of the moment present. 

— It’s you. It’s you, it’s you, it’s you! I’m the luckiest cat, no person, no cat-person on earth! No, in the whole world! 

The heartfelt singsong voice of her partner, deformed by a rambling happy purr was giving her butterflies in the stomach. The stars in his eyes were shining so brightly that she would find those in the sky boring the next time she would look up in the night. How could she have been so afraid to tell him who she was when he was reacting this way? When he was looking at her this way, with those green bright eyes shining? From behind his mask, the boy in front of her was looking at his partner and friend as if she was the most precious treasure he just happened to discover. Those eyes who were staring at her as if she still was his Lady, but so so much more now that he knew, their bright green took her breath away. It was written all over his face; he was so happy… and she was feeling so free! At that very moment, Marinette knew she had made the right choice, taken the right decision and path. Never in her whole life had she been feeling more accepted and more… loved…than now. 

— My Princess…My Mari…

If Marinette had thought before answering him, she would have said nothing. If she had been less tired and more careful…If her heroic persona had been the one in front of Chat during a normal night, she would have joked light up the atmosphere…but she was Marinette and Marinette had had two exhausting days, a panic attack her kitty had taken her outside of and the feeling that her partner and friend was the most important person on earth at the very moment, so she answered what her heart was dying to say. 

— Yes, kitty. Yours. 

His eyes widened comically and for once, she was the one to take one of his hand to place a kiss on his knuckles, winking at him. How good it was to see him taste his own medicine and blush and feel lost! How freeing it was to know that they still had that kind of complicity, the same honesty, and sincerity she was cherishing in her partner. Sure, Chat was often making puns, acting like a silly kitten and taking risks, but he never let her down, nor than lied to her. In their partnership, there was respect, there was trust…but there was still a few secrets the raven-haired girl could tell her kitty. 

—And you are my only Chat Noir. 

Happy tears rolled down his cheeks and his lips found her face, peppering soft, tender, adoring butterfly-like kisses everywhere. Her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her jaw, her chin, it was not important which part of her he was giving his attention to; it was her and it was enough. 

— My Lady…My Buginette…My Bugaboo… Sweetheart. 

His tone, low and reverent, was repeating endearing nicknames to no end as he finally let go of her just to place his hands on her hips. Touching her was his own way to remember himself she was real, that this was real. Just as real as his tendencies to use sweet little terms with those whom he loved.

— Sweetheart? That’s a new one. You called me that earlier…

There was no reproach in the way she said it, just a hint of surprise and curiosity. Embarrassed by his sudden wave of adoration, he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, letting the other fall by his side, nervous to have overstepped a boundary. Normally, Ladybug would have stopped him, she would have gone out of his embrace herself before he could even think to hold her too tightly. Too close, she would have said. I need to go, she would have declared. Chat, stop, she would have asked. Initiating the contact was one thing. Letting them stay so close to each other was an entirely different story. Sure, his Lady, his Mari had expressed the desire to reveal herself and had not pushed him away, but… After all, tonight had been eventful for both of them, they were tired and perhaps that it was why she was letting him go with it because of that. Even if it was the case, he had been just so happy to be allowed to know more, to give more than he had let his enthusiasm get the best of him…he needed to explain himself and probably to apologize for his clinginess. 

— Well, yeah, I think it fits pretty well with both sides of you, now that I know who you are. I mean, calling Ladybug Princess is new and calling Marinette My Lady is too. It gives me the impression to always remember you that there’s another side of you I like and well… Sweetheart his a nickname that is like englobing…all of you… I mean, Dearest is cute too but…Oh gosh, and now I’m rambling, sorry!

Looking at the ground, he tried to find back his composure. The warm contact of her hand on the back of his neck came as a surprise as she urged him to look back at her by petting the shining blond locks, scratching his scalp lightly. Her face was everything but expressing even the faintest negative emotion. Marinette had seen everything that had gone through her friend’s mind; he was like an open book for her to read and that’s why she wanted to reassure him. This boy truly was over the top, overly affectionate and particularly caring and sweet. She was admiring those things about him and truly, as new as it was to let him in so closely, she wanted him to understand that she wanted it, that she wanted to close the distance her secrets had dig between them. 

— Don’t be sorry for that, Chat…Kitty…Chaton… I…I love to have you close…. And about the nickname, I think…I think it’s…appropriate for a new beginning. After all, from now on, we can be closer, right… honey? Can I call you that?

— You…you want to call me that?

Blushing was a good look on him. Shy and thoughtful was a beautiful look on him. Hopeful. Open. Beautiful. Her partner was as beautiful inside that he was outside and it was just now that she was realizing how much. How could she had not seen it before? Trying not to think too much about it, she asked something totally different. 

— Do you, perhaps…like the nickname?

If he liked it?! She of all people had given him a nickname that made him feel she liked him, how could he not like, love adore it? But again, Ladybug was Marinette and needed to be reassured, to be told that her spontaneity was welcomed, accepted and appreciated. 

— I…I love it…But I should have thought about it first, I guess; you’re the sweetest of us two.

— But your hair are making you a better fit for it, honey. 

Marinette smiled. Playful but sincere, his new nickname was perfect for his nature and their little banter was something she was glad to know they’d keep in their partnership. With a teasing smile, she bumped his nose but contrarily to her habit, she didn’t push away from the boy. Her curiosity beginning to arises, she followed the contour of his mask with curious fingers. Ladybug wanted to know who her partner was, Marinette wanted to know who her male best friend was. Always the one to fix the limits, now she was pushing against them, trying to make them vanish completely.

— It’s settled then. There’s just something I’d like now, if you agree.

— Anything for you.

— You call me sweetheart not to forget any part of me…If I am to call you honey, shouldn’t I also know who you are so I could do the same even when you are your civilian self?

That was it, the moment he had waiting for since he had first wanted to know who was this girl under the mask he was in love with. No more secrets… He honestly never realized how much he wanted this before now. And it was time.

— Plagg… Claws in…

As he whispered the words, a green light engulfed his silhouette and Marinette felt her heart beat faster not for the first time of the night. Whoever was behind the mask would be fully accepted and included in her life, she promised herself that. Whoever was going to come out of the suit would still be one of her dearest, closest friend. He was hers, she was his. Where one was, the other was never far, that night more than ever. She kept her eyes open all along, seeing the suit disappearing first, from the boots up to his bell. But from the moment she saw the blue sweater, she knew and let happy tears fall. Without waiting for the cat ears and the mask to vanish, she slammed her body into his, embracing the boy she loved, twice more than before. As he wrapped his arms around her, Marinette could only call him, her voice full of a tender surprise. 

— Adrien…Chaton….My Adrien… It’s you. It had always been you…honey…you were in front of me all this time!

How freely she was using that new nickname…and how tenderly she was whispering his real name. Once more in her company, he felt as if he was whole, her voice engulfing him in happiness. He adored it. He adored her. Neither of them saw Plagg and Tikki reunion, for they were too deep into the moment to acknowledge something else than the other.

— Yes…

She had been so stupid, so blind! It has always been him. She should have recognized his eyes, his propension to try not to worry her, she should have looked more clearly at him, at all of him. In an absent minding manner, she played in his soft hair while looking at him straight in the eyes. It was said that eyes are an open door to the soul. She was wholeheartedly agreeing with that. Adrien’s were so vibrant, so open, so full of feelings and hopes and dreams. Hers were going to tears up before long, but she still needed to process everything and didn’t want to stop seeing him clearly, so she tried not to let out any other drop of salty water from her now wide opened eyes. Taking him in was something she had done many times, but acknowledging all he was was something new. 

— Oh, shit…I’m so sorry, I’ve been so blind! 

— Hey, don’t worry. I can say the same thing about myself.

All of her Ladybug's confidence left was pushed into her next statement. 

— Sure, but you can’t say you messed up as much as I did! 

Slowly blinking, Adrien must have looked lost enough for the girl to explain herself clearly, because there she was, nervously making the list of the things she had done to him, not knowing she was doing them, well, to him. 

\-- I made Chat a sweater for Christmas not knowing he was my Adrien…I push you into a sarcophagus knowing that my partner is claustrophobic… I stuttered and rambled around my kitty not knowing it was him. Holly shit! Chat’s father is an iceberg! I’m going to kill him twice more than once straight after I stop panicking! Oh gosh… I almost lost both Adrien and Chat Noir during Timebreaker attack. I almost gave up my earrings for an illusion of you when we fought Volpina. 

Adrien was not sure if he needed to reassure his Mari, to laugh, cry or freak out with her, but all he managed were a few sentences coming from the bottom of his heart.

— All that you did…and more. So so much more, sweetheart. 

He kissed the palm of her hand, looking the girl in the eyes adoringly once more. 

— I need to make sure you’re not an illusion!

She blurted it out as if her sanity was depending on his reality. Before Adrien could even think of what to answer to help the love of his life calm down, his lips were suddenly lovingly occupied. When Marinette had revealed herself to him, he had exuberantly kissed her face, but now, it was her turn to kiss him, aiming for those lips she knew from Dark Cupid and Oblivio. Now she knew why the first kiss had broken the spell and why in the first place their second kiss had happened! And she was not about to let anything make her forget it again! Closing her eyes to sense him better, she let all the feelings come to her as many waves, welcoming them. They were torso to torso, lips to lips…her new found version of paradise. His strong body was keeping her anchored, his lips were soft, they were tasting of the last pastries he had eaten at the bakery, she was stilling his breath away just as much as he was hers and neither of them cared. When she felt him answer the call of her lips, she was ecstatic and god, she could write a poem to celebrate the glorious moment. A poem! She already wrote a poem about him! When the lack of air became more important than their passionate embrace, they stayed close, forehead to forehead. The voice that broke the silence of the night was hers. 

— You hair shine like the sun, your eyes are a lucky green. I wonder about your thoughts and dreams.

Those lines… Adrien recognized them, they were from the poem he had received! From her…It really was from her and goddamnit, now he was able to answer her! Pushing a finger against her lips, he continued with a trembling voice.

— Yes, your valentine I will be, our love will be so true. For eternity my heart belongs to you... To both sides of you, sweetheart. 

— So do I…honey.

Kissing had never been so much like coming back home, even in their eldest fantasies. Together they were home, and no matter what the next days, weeks, years would bring, they would fight, hope, dream, laugh and try together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the awkward father-son bonding time. 
> 
> *** I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE: father-son bonding time, awkward or not, is new territory to me, so if I mess up, let me know.*** 
> 
> I have a few sentences for now, but I hope to make it evolve into something as consistent as the other chapters I already updated. I should be ready to publish it in a few weeks. 
> 
> Also, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are the hair I breathe right now. Thanks for reading me and see you as soon as I figure what type of stupidities or sentimentalities I'll make Gabriel tell Adrien...
> 
> Yes, I intend to continue in the line of "Gab is awkward, but not mean" ;) perhaps that Nathalie will make another appearance... 
> 
> We'll see together next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste still thinks he needs a special outfit to gain enough confidence to go talk to Adrien about this whole mess, so I mess with him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks to still be there! 
> 
> I know, it has been a while and this is a short chapter, but here it is. I hope you'll like it as much as you like the previous ones. 
> 
> I can't really say when the next update will be, depending of Adrien and Gabriel, but it will be longer than this one. 
> 
> My next updates, in general, will be messy in a matter of timing, but I try to respect myself with a publishing rhythm that is perhaps slower in the case of certain of my fanfictions, but better for my mental health on the long run.

Gabriel Agreste was used to the lack of sleep. Being Hawkmoth and an internationally recognized fashion designer at the same time was an exhausting situation often requiring more coffee than sleep. To be fair, before being a supervillain, the older Agreste had had many reasons to lack sleep: designing, loving his wife and worrying being his usual reasons to stay awake late. But let’s say that of all of them, worrying was his least favorite…and this is what he had done all night long. The fashion mogul changed his tie once more and try to regain his usual composure, but to no avail; he was too tensed for it to really work. He was feeling his hands shaking, his heartbeat accelerating whenever he would think too much about what he was going to do. Clammy hands were a problem he had not had in years, but during the last week, it had been an issue daily and the man hated it. It was worse than the first time one of his collection had been featured in a fashion show, but somehow very too similar at his taste from the day he had asked Emilie to be his wife or the one Adrien had been born, days during which he was sure that his lungs were not working at all until everything was happily and positively settled. Now, tired and nervous in front of his wardrobe, the man was trying to find the perfect outfit to go talk to Adrien. 

Nathalie, on time as usual, had given him, with his first coffee of the day and a warning glance, a little message, remembering him to: « Take time with Adrien today to truly talk and see what he would be doing about Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s position in his son’s life » or, as she elegantly put it, she’d « make his life a living akuma-less HELL doubled by a cold bed. ». Once more, the women in his life were complicating it! Even if it was worthing it…When he had shown his new assistant the bases of business-related negotiations years ago, he never suspected that his own methods could be used against him by her, of all people. Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, he took off his glasses and cleaned them silently, hoping that it could do something for him as he contemplates his options. Red and green suits were not an option, he didn’t even know why he was keeping them. Purple was out of the question, obviously. Black was not his color, so he tossed his only black suit at the back of his wardrobe. With a disgusted frown, Gabriel remembered himself that he was keeping it only for the official funerals he was absolutely forced to go. Deep blue, light grey, different shades of cream and white were another story. It would have to do, but even after choosing the more appropriate outfit, he still felt unprepared and terribly out of place, like a bride stuck in her wedding dress like a giant cupcake full of too much topping. Styling his hairs didn’t help. Why couldn’t he just go akumatize someone quickly before talking to Adrien? It would be good for his moral, ease his mind…and give him a reason to go see his son, just to see if he was alright! Desperate cases needed desperate measures. But Nathalie would kill him. Just like she would laugh at him while he was again changing his mind about the outfit he was wearing. Back to step one, he looked, again, at every piece of clothing that was waiting for its time to be used. 

This was too formal. Those pants were boring…pants, in general, were boring, the older Agreste favorite piece of clothing to design were definitely dresses and shirts. That was not fatherly enough. What was it with him to have kept that pink one?! That horror was to be taken away from him this minute! Throwing it away, he almost considered to go see his son in his everyday ensemble, but it felt wrong in many ways. They were to have their first more than five minutes conversation in years and it would be about a very serious matter! They were going to look over his own parenting skills and abilities and about Adrien’s role as a son, as a friend, and more precisely, as Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s friend in a way that would not, with a little luck, mean that he was going to rebel against his father. Gabriel needed a boost of confidence to do this and if the designer was not to find it into the miles of fabric hanging in there, from what could he get it? Nathalie had made her point clear, but it was not encouraging. The Gorilla, whose real name was Gregory, knew nothing about fashion and he was only his employe, for god sake! It was not as if he could ask any other fashion-related person about his dilemma and he’d be damned if he was forced to call Marinette Dupain-Cheng for pieces of advice! He was going to give himself greyer hairs...Sighing, he stood there, in front of three kilometers of clothes that was not quite cutting it. That is, until he knocked off a box that fell open to reveal a piece of clothing that meant the world to him since the first time he had held it in his trembling hands. This has been a gift. A gift from someone who had always told him that no matter what, some things were to always make us understand why something was happening this way. 

If Emilie had been there, she would have found the right words to talk to Adrien, but perhaps that if Gabriel had a piece of her with him, it would be easier. He shrugged. At worst, it would be a fiasco and Nathalie was not going to be authorized to make a HELL of his personal life and a mess of his professional life because he would have tried. His wife was always the answer to his prayers, so he slowly breathes in and out and headed to his personal bathroom. A lot needed to be done and he was determinate to get it done perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the father-son awkward bonding time: there will be memories involving Adrien's mom sweetness and as much fluff as I can push into it considering how Gabriel is a clueless, socially awkward butterfly, even more so than Adrien... Perhaps that those two should watch animes together so they could get more social and sentimental cues? 
> 
> Anyway, see you (soon, I hope) !


End file.
